Mate Hunt
by RavenNM
Summary: It's a lunar eclipse and all the dragon slayers have basically gone feral. What will happen when Natsu, Laxus and Gajeel escape the guild to go chasing after their intended mates? The girls are now on the run and trying to avoid being claimed by horny dragon slayers that are too far gone to take no for an answer. Rated M for a lots of smutty goodness
1. Eclipse

*** It's probably a good thing that I don't own Fairy Tail, because if I did it would lose its innocent funny side and become a lot raunchier.**

Lucy was so happy that she found herself skipping to the guild. She had gotten a lot of inspiration that morning for her new book and had ended up writing three new chapters! She was especially excited to show Levy the new chapters, her best friend always had the best feed-back on her writing. She probably could have written more, but her hand was sore and she wanted to get to the guild before it got dark out. It was already close to sundown, but she was pretty sure that the bluenette would still be at the guild if she hadn't gone on a job.

Despite the strong gusts of wind that threatened to flip up the bottom of her pleated yellow skirt, it was still very warm out, so Lucy had coupled the skirt with a light blue tank top and a pair of brown sandals. She was humming a song she had heard the previous day when she pushed open the guild doors, and practically froze in shock from what she saw.

Lined up against the wall were Laxus, Gajeel, Wendy and Natsu; and all of them were being contained in separate cells by Fried's rune magic. Everyone else was running around as Mira and Erza barked out orders. If Lucy hadn't known any better, she would have sworn that the guild was preparing for battle… maybe they were. The only people in the guild who didn't seem worried or on edge were the dragon slayers, which struck her as odd considering that they were the ones locked up.

"Hey, what's going on here? Why are all the dragon slayers locked up?" She asked to no one specifically.

Erza noticed her and walked over to Lucy, her fists resting on her armored hips. "There's a lunar eclipse tonight. Whenever that happens, dragon slayers tend to lose control of rational thought and their baser instincts take over. If they are not contained, the four of them could become a danger to the entire city."

Lucy was shocked, to say the least. She knew how destructive Natsu could be in the heat of battle, and even then he still had some control over his actions. If he lost all control… Worried for her friend, she approached the cell that contained the fire dragon slayer.

He was sitting cross legged on the floor. When he saw her approach, he gave her his usual toothy grin. "Hey, Luce, how you doing?"

"You do seem like you've lost all rational thought, no more than usual at least," she said as she looked for any sign that he wasn't quite normal.

Gray walked over to them, crossing his arms over his bare chest. "Give it an hour or so and you'll see what we mean. Every lunar eclipse when the sun goes down, flame-brain here goes all instinct and would go on a rampage if he had the chance."

"It's not like I can control it, snowman," Natsu grumbled from inside his cell.

"Two cycles ago, fire-breath here got loose and attacked everyone here because he wanted to be the dominant male; Master had to take him down. Another time when he got loose, he ate everything in the kitchen."

"He even ate all my fish," Happy said as he floated down next to Lucy.

"How dare he," she said sarcastically before looking back to Natsu. "And all of you are okay with this?"

"Do worry, Luce. It's for the best. Especially since Master got called away by the Magic Council and there are four of us to deal with this time," he assured her.

"Then what do the rest of us do? We don't just lock them up in the guild all night, do we?"

Erza shook her head. "Most of us stay all night until they are back to normal in the morning. We do what we can to keep them as calm as possible. We have plenty of food for them and they have already exhausted themselves using their magic."

"Couldn't Fried just write the runes to keep them from using magic at all?" Lucy asked.

"Tried that once a few years ago, bad idea," Gray said, shuddering at the memory.

"Cutting off their magic when instinct is telling them to use magic nearly sent Natsu into a psychotic break. We had to remove him from the cell to keep him from killing himself, which was the same time he cleaned out the kitchens. After that, we decided it was best to simply keep them contained but let them keep their magic." As Erza explained, Lucy couldn't help but notice the haunted look in her eyes. Whatever had happened to Natsu that time must have been horrible.

"How long will they need to be locked up like this?"

"We'll be back to normal by morning," she heard Wendy call from the next cell. The celestial mage had a hard time believing that the little sky dragon slayer was going to become so out of control that she needed to be locked up. Her eyes wandered over the other dragon slayers. Wendy's cell looked the most comfortable with a pile of pillows and blankets inside. The other dragon slayers each had a bed roll and pillow that they would normally use for sleeping outside while they were traveling on missions.

"You'll stay, won't you Luce? It'll be boring without you here," Natsu said, his eyes going all puppy-doggish.

She couldn't help but smile at him. "Of course I'll stay, what else am I going to do?" Pulling a chair close to the cell she sat down and started talking to Natsu and Wendy. She noticed that Erza and Gray were keeping their distance and it took her a moment to figure out why. Since Natsu liked to fight the two mages whenever he had the chance, it was probably a good idea for them to stay away and keep the fire dragon slayer from trying to pick a fight with them. Lucy also noticed Levy pull a chair up next to Gajeel's cell and start talking to him as well. Hopefully, that would keep the iron dragon slayer calm.

It was about an hour after the sun went down that she started noticing the changes in the dragon slayers. Wendy stopped talking and was scowling out the cell walls like she was looking for something. Natsu started doing push-ups and sit-ups, saying that he was feeling restless. Gajeel was pacing back and forth like a caged animal, snarling and growling as he went. Laxus sat with his back to the wall and glaring at everyone who walked past him.

Another hour passed and Lucy couldn't believe what was happening to them. Laxus was glaring and snarling at everything and nothing, and the he'd punch the wall every once and a while just because it was there. Gajeel was even worse, throwing his body against the barrier to try to escape. Levy eventually got nervous and moved away from him to a table, his red eyes followed her every step of the way. Wendy's eyes were locked on something in the guild and kept muttering the words "shiny treasure" as she moved from one side to the other of her cell. Natsu was hunched over on the floor on his hands and feet and, best as she could describe it, scurrying around his cell as he sniffed the air.

When talking didn't seem to be doing anything anymore, Lucy moved to sit with Levy. "I can't believe all this, it's like they've gone feral or something."

The bluenette shrugged. "That's probably the best way to describe it. I started doing research on this the first time Natsu went through it when he was 13 years old. It's described as the time when the dragon instincts and wants are in control. Laxus and Gajeel seem to be dealing with the aggressive side of their instincts, so they want to fight. Wendy keep s talking about 'treasure' so I'm pretty sure that she want s to collect and guard. The only one that I can't figure out is Natsu."

"Why's that?"

Levy shook her head. "He's acting different from every other time. He has always wanted either food or a fight, but he hasn't touched the food in his cell and he seems too calm to want a fight."

Lucy shrugged. "There are other instincts, maybe there's a new scent in the air and he's trying to figure it out."

"The instinct to establish territory," Levy added.

"The instinct to protect loved ones from danger."

"There's also the instinct to find and claim a mate and breed." Lucy gasped and blushed while Levy giggled. "Apparently, that one used to happen a lot during lunar eclipses. Normally, the dragon slayers would choose someone they already knew as their mates, but not always. There was one account of a woman who was captured by a dragon slayer during an eclipse and claimed her as his mate even though they had never met before. He chose her purely because of her scent. Every eclipse after that, she said he'd end up locking her in his lair and they'd mate all night."

"That sounds horrible," Lucy sputtered out as the heat rose on her face. She could just imagine being some random woman who was basically kidnapped and raped by a horny dragon slayer and felt sick to her stomach.

"Not really," the bluenette smiled as a blush colored her cheeks as well. "The woman was actually well suited for her mate and he did everything he could to make sure that she was happy and safe. She never regretted being mated to her dragon slayer." Her face got even redder as she cleared her throat. "The woman even commented in the research that the mating was… um… very satisfying."

That made Lucy a little curious. She had seen Natsu smelling the air a lot as he moved around his cell. Maybe he had caught the scent of his mate and didn't know what to do about it; he could be pretty dense, after all. Then she wondered what it would be like to be claimed as a dragon slayer's mate. What would happen if someone threatened or hurt that mate? She cringed at the thought. _Mavis help whatever poor bastard would try to harm a dragon slayer's mate._

Just then, Juvia entered the guild, a strong gust of wind from outside practically pushing her inside. The wind also blew through Lucy's hair and made Levy hold down the bottom of her orange dress before the whole guild got a look at her panties. The wind carried across the hall to where the dragon slayers were being held. All at once, the males seemed to go still for a moment.

The slayers let out roars that were reminiscent of the dragons from the GMG and began thrashing inside of their cells with surprising resolve. Every mage tensed as they watched the three males, unsure of what had set them off.

"Fried, be ready! They're going wild!" Mira yelled as she changed into Satan Soul.

"Gray and Elfman, get everyone back!" Erza ordered as she re-quiped into lightning empress armor.

The ice wizard rushed over to Lucy and Levy, taking them both by their arms to lead them away. Juvia, of course, rushed to Gray's side to keep an eye on how close her love rival got to her ice prince. The dragon slayers suddenly went even crazier. Natsu was punching the walls with flaming fists, Gajeel let out an iron dragon roar. Laxus yelled loud enough to shake the entire guild before he slammed his fists into the floor. There was a giant creak before he disappeared through the hole he had made in the floor. Everyone was so shocked that they were unable to stop the other three from following suit.

"HOW COULD YOU FORGET TO PUT A BARRIER ON THE FLOOR, FRIED?"

"Don't let them leave the guild hall!"

Lucy was already pulling out her keys. "Open, Gate of the Lion, Leo!" In a flash of gold light, Loke was standing in front of her in his sunglasses and fitted suit.

"Hi, beautiful; how may I please you today?" He winked at her.

"The whole guild needs your help, Loke. It's a lunar eclipse and all four dragon slayers just got loose!" Since Loke had been a member of Fairy Tail for three years before she had joined, she didn't think she'd have to explain what that implied. She was right.

Loke paled as he positioned himself in front of Lucy, his fists glowed gold as he prepared to fight. "Stay behind me, this could get very rough, very fast."

The basement door suddenly burst open as a shockwave of magical energy threw everyone and everything back a few meters.

Wendy was the first to come out of the door, her eyes focused on Erza. The girl jumped through the air, faster than anyone had ever seen, and tackled the red head to the ground as she attempted to strip the woman of her gauntlets. "My shiny," she shrieked as she struggled with the re-quip mage. Erza was doing the best she could to subdue the girl without harming her.

Gajeel chose that moment to charge out the door and immediately attacked Fried and Mira. Too late, they discovered that he was a distraction when Laxus hit both mages with lightning bolts that were strong enough to knock them unconscious. Natsu quickly followed them with a wing attack that had most of the remaining guild members diving for cover. The dragon slayers seemed to be working together, and no one had been prepared for that.

Gajeel broke away from the others and started making a beeline for Levy. The bluenette, still on the floor from avoiding Natsu's attack saw him coming and got scared. "Solid Script Cage!" A large cage shot from Levy towards Gajeel. He easily dodged it and ended up right in front of the bluenette. She scrambled across the floor to escape but found herself being lifted off of the floor and flung over the man's shoulder. Then he was sprinting out the guild doors as she called for help.

"Levy!" Jet and Droy turned from their fight with Natsu in time to see their teammate being carried away. That was a mistake. The fire dragon slayer knocked both men out of his way as he continued making his way towards Lucy, Juvia and Gray. Wendy had acquired one of Erza's gauntlets and was now wrestling with Loke to take his rings. Laxus was now fighting Erza and hitting her with more power than he had ever shown during the battle of Fairy Tail, those who were watching were not sure that she would win this fight.

Natsu sprinted straight at Gray before feinting to one side and sweeping his legs out from beneath him and punching him so hard that the ice mage's head practically dented the floor boards. Natsu growled something at him that, if he hadn't been so close, he never would have heard him. It was enough to shock the brunette into a stupor while The fire dragon slayer turned and tackled one of the girls to the floor. Gray's head was too muddled to see who it was until he sat up and saw the pinkette sprinting out the front doors carrying a struggling Juvia in his arms.

Lucy saw the shocked look on Gray's bloodied face, and couldn't blame him. When Natsu had dove in their direction and started fighting Gray, she was sure that that was what her friend had been after. Then his sights had turned on her and Juvia and she had gotten a crazy thought that she might be his mate. When he dove at them again, Lucy had instinctively dodged, but it turned out that she wasn't his target. Natsu had grabbed hold of the water woman and was out the door before any of them knew what was going on.

There was suddenly another large wave of magic that was strong enough to make her dizzy. Looking up, she was shocked to see Erza on the floor, struggling to stand. Laxus was standing over her, electricity sparked around him dangerously. When she saw the feral look in his eyes, she couldn't help but gasp in fear. Somehow, he picked up the sound of her gasp above all other sounds and turned to stare at her with stormy grey eyes that sent a chill down her spine.

The lightning dragon slayer was scary enough on a normal day, right now he looked positively terrifying. She wanted to believe that he wouldn't hurt her, that he wasn't the same guy she had met when she first joined the guild, but his feral eyes reminded her that he wasn't in his right mind at the moment. What's worse is that she couldn't get a read on why he was focused on her or what he might want. She was too terrified to really even think. He took a step in her direction and Lucy's body seemed to wake from her stupor as she turned tail and ran out of the guild to escape. She wasn't sure if he would come after her, but she didn't want to stick around to find out.

Behind her, Laxus was about to give chase as other mages did their best to stop him, but they hardly slowed him down. It wasn't until he got close to the doors that a wall of ice blocked the exit. He roared in annoyance as he turned to face a bleeding ice mage.

"Leave her alone!" Gray yelled at him before quickly going on the defensive as the mage started throwing lightning bolts at him. He knew that he had no chance of beating Laxus, but he could at least try to give Lucy a head start so she could get away. It wasn't long before the larger man lashed out and took hold of his throat and lifted his body so his feet dangled in the air. He couldn't help but kick out, trying to free himself and distract the man at the same time.

The younger mage's struggles didn't faze him at all. Laxus simply growled low in his throat at Gray as he brought him in close and gave the younger mage's throat a slight squeeze. "Come between me and Blondie again and you'll be lucky if you live."

Lightning shot painfully into Gray's body but he couldn't even scream. Unable to hold his concentration on the ice blocking the door anymore; it fell away leaving the doors wide open. Laxus threw Gray's body to the side as he casually walked out. The ice mage's muscles refused to work right as he struggled to move. Just as his body began to work again, he was tackled to the floor by Wendy.

"My shiny," the girl screamed at him as she fought to grab his silver necklace. He continued to struggle until he saw a walls of runes surround them. He let the girl slip the necklace over his head and then scrambled out of the newly formed cell. A look around showed that most of the guild had recovered from the attack, but Wendy was the only dragon slayer still in the guild. He also knew that Lucy had made a run for it with Laxus chasing after her and Natsu had run off with Juvia. Levy was also missing.

"Is everyone alright?" Erza asked as she struggled to her feet. "Those who can still fight, get ready to go on the move. There are three dragon slayers on the loose and they are very dangerous right now."

"Gajeel kidnapped Levy; I need to catch up to her." Jet said as he stood up. Before anyone could say anything, he had run out the door faster than anyone could see.

"What about Natsu and Laxus?" Mira asked.

"Natsu carried off Juvia and Laxus went chasing after Lucy and I have a pretty good idea why," Gray said, getting everyone's attention. "When flame-brain sucker punched me, he said 'you are my love rival for Juvia, I will make her forget all about you.' Then a minute ago, Laxus warned me to never get between him and Lucy again."

Mira did her best to look serious, but everyone could see the hearts in her eyes as she speculated about the six missing mages. "That sounds to me like they might have found their mates!"

A collective gasp went around the guild as everyone began to speculate about the possible couples and question what their next move should be. It was common knowledge that coming between a dragon or slayer and its intended mate was one of the most dangerous things a person could do. But at the same time, they had to protect the girls. Erza began barking out orders of who would stay behind to watch over Wendy and who would go out as search parties for the missing guild members.

Gray was worried. He didn't think that the dragon slayers would intentionally hurt Levy, Juvia or Lucy; but at the same time, he didn't want to risk it. The guys were crazy and close to running on pure instincts at the moment.

_On the plus side, if Juvia really is Natsu's mate, maybe she'll stop obsessing over me and be happy with him._ Giving his head a shake at the arrant thought, he wiped the blood from his face before turning to listen to Erza. _Levy, Juvia, Lucy; stay safe, we're on our way._

**A/N: This story changed a lot from the original first draft. At first it had been a NaLu and GaLe story, but everybody does those and it left me unhappy with it to the point that I refused to post it. Then just the other day, I got the idea to add Laxus and Juvia into the mix and to scramble things about a bit. I hope you all like pairings I chose for this story! Please review to let me know what you think!**


	2. The Chase

*** Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail, at least until I marry him and kill him in his sleep so I can inherit it!**

It took Juvia a minute to figure out exactly what had just happened. One moment, the dragon slayers were rampaging through the guild hall and Natsu was attacking her beloved Gray. Then he was jumping at her and Lucy, she thought that he was going for her love rival. Oh, how wrong she was. The fire dragon slayer had tackled her to the floor before swooping her into his arms and running out of the guild. The situation had shocked her enough to leave her practically immobile while her mind caught up with the situation. The moment that happened, she started struggling in Natsu's arms to escape him.

"Natsu-san, release Juvia this moment!" She screeched at him as she hit his chest and face with her fists.

"Not a chance," he chuckled at her as he continued to run. "I've been waiting for you my whole life and I'm not about to let you go now."

This confused her enough to make her stop hitting him. "What do you mean?"

He slowed his steps enough to look down at her and give her a surprisingly affectionate grin. "Turns out that you're my mate, Juvia. I'm just sorry I didn't realize it sooner."

_Mate… MATE! Juvia is Natsu-san's mate? No, Juvia is meant to be with her beloved Gray as soon as he realizes that he loves her too!_

"But Juvia doesn't love Natsu, Juvia loves Gray," she yelled at him as she started clawing at his hands, trying to get him to release her.

She saw his expression turn hard and felt a growl rumble deep in his chest. "I know that, but I can't help what I am Juvia. You're my mate and I will do whatever I have to in order to keep you and make you happy. Besides, that ice bastard doesn't deserve you."

Realizing that there was no talking sense into the fire dragon slayer at the moment, her only option was to run. She turned herself into water, fell from his arms, and reformed with her feet on the ground. By the time Natsu realized what had happened, Juvia was running back toward the guild as quickly as she could. Unfortunately, the fire dragon slayer was quick to recover and turned to chase after her. She didn't dare slow down to look over her shoulder. He was close, she could hear his footsteps behind her.

_He's getting closer, he'll catch Juvia!_ Spinning around, she got Natsu in her sights. "Water lock," she called as a sphere of water surrounded him. He seemed surprised before he started struggling to free himself, his body erupting in flames. Juvia could sense that the water lock would not hold out for long, he was already causing the water to boil and steam. Soon it would fall apart and he would be after her.

Taking advantage of the lead this would give her, she turned and started running again. Only problem now was that she hadn't been paying attention to which direction they had been running and didn't recognize any of the streets around her. Picking a direction, she kept moving and found out about five minutes later that she had chosen wrong when she found herself going in the opposite direction of the guild.

Turning around, she was turning a corner when she ran into someone and was tackled to the ground again. There was a moment of panic, thinking that it was Natsu again until she saw long blonde hair.

"Juvia!" Lucy said in shock as she jumped to her feet.

"Love rival, are you here to protect Juvia from Natsu-san?"

"Blondie~ Come out, come out, where ever you are~," a voice called out in the distance.

Lucy gasped as she took Juvia's hand and pulled her into a nearby alley to duck behind some trashcans. Both women hardly breathed as Laxus called out, his voice growing louder as he came closer.

"Run all you like Blondie, but you won't get away," the lightning dragon slayer called out, Lucy could almost hear the smile in his voice. "But I'm curious to see how long you can escape me, so let's make a game out of it. You have until dawn to make it back to the guild. If you make it, I might leave you be. But I think I'm going to catch you; and when I do, I get to claim my prize."

A dark thrill shot down Lucy's body and she had no idea why. Laxus was dangerous right now, there was no telling what he would do to her if he caught her. But she had to admit, there was a purr to his voice that sounded wicked and sexy. Almost made her curious to see what would happen if he caught her. Luckily, her sense of self-preservation was stronger than her curiosity and she remained hidden beside Juvia.

After a few minutes and Laxus hadn't found them, both women let out a breath they had been holding before Juvia turned to look at Lucy. "Does love rival know why Laxus-san is after her?"

The blonde shook her head. "No clue. Why did Natsu kidnap you?"

The water woman's eyes dropped as a blush colored her cheeks. "Natsu-san claims that Juvia is his mate."

No sooner had the words left her mouth than the bluenette was bring lifted off of the ground and hugged to a firm chest. Both women squealed in surprise as Natsu just grinned and pressed his nose against Juvia's neck.

"Heard you, Blondie," they heard Laxus call out from a short distance away.

Lucy squeaked again as she sprung to her feet and sprinted past her two friends. She hated leaving Juvia behind to deal with Natsu alone, but she had her own dragon slayer to deal with and she was not going to let him catch her.

The water woman struggled to free herself from Natsu's grasp, but he was a lot stronger than her and his proximity to her was making it difficult to turn her body to water again.

"Don't run," he whispered against her skin before he kissed the spot where her neck met her shoulder. For some reason she didn't understand, the feel of his lips on her skin made her body heat up as if she was going to boil. He made it even worse when he continued moving up the side of her neck until he took her earlobe between her teeth, causing her to gasp.

"Na-Natsu-san… y-you must st-stop," she stuttered as her body started to shiver at his touch. _Gray-sama has never touched Juvia like this. Why does it feel so good?_

He chuckled when he felt her body shiver. "The mating goes both ways, you know? Your body and soul need me as much as I need you. Igneel even told me that my mate would have just as hard of a time keeping her hands off of me when I found her."

She shook her head, trying to deny it, but he was right. It was taking everything she had not to return the attention he was giving her body. But she couldn't let herself give in. She wanted Gray and she couldn't let her body betray her. _I have to convince Natsu that he's wrong._

"But Juvia is not a good match for Natsu-san."

"Except you are," he purred as he moved her until her back was against the brick wall of the building. "You're smart, spirited, you have an amazing smile, and you smell like water lilies which is really soothing. Plus you're a great cook, I still remember that bento that you made for ice princess a while back, it tasted great. I'd be with you if only so you would make me lunch like that every day."

For some reason, his words made her eyes water. She remembered the bento and how she wished that Gray would say those exact words, but he never did. "But Juvia is water and you are fire, we don't ma…" Her words failed her when she felt his tongue trail along the vein of her throat until he stopped to suck lightly on her pulse point.

"I think that's why you're meant to be my mate, calm waters to douse the raging fire." His arms released the hold on her body, she could have run but it was like she was frozen in place. Then his hands started trailing up her arms, causing her to shiver again as her breathing became labored.

Realizing that she was losing the argument with Natsu and her own body, she tried to remind him of the things that Gray said annoyed him, maybe it would annoy the fire dragon slayer too. "You would not enjoy being with Juvia. Juvia would follow you everywhere you go."

"I'd like that," he grinned at her. "That just means that you want to be close me and that you care enough to watch my back. I'd do the same for you."

"Being with Juvia means that you would constantly get wet," she blurted out, knowing how much that bothered Gray. Natsu continued to grin as one hand lightly squeezed her shoulder and the other started drawing patterns on her back with his fingers. _How does he know that Juvia likes being touched like that?_ She thought as her breathing hitched.

"You forget, I can just turn up the flames and dry myself off. So why would getting wet ever bother me? Plus, you'll be able to keep me from burning everything down around me. Everyone yells at me for that all the time."

_Why isn't this working? Why is Juvia the one becoming more confused and wanting to give in? Why is it that all the things that Gray doesn't like about Juvia, Natsu-san either likes or doesn't mind?_

"But… but Gray…"

Natsu growled at her, his hands holding her firmly to him."Why do you love him? When did you really decide that you loved that ice freak?"

For some reason, she hesitated. She wanted to declare he love for Gray so that maybe Natsu would leave her alone; but for some reason, the thought of the dragon slayer walking away chilled her to the bone. She shivered again and Natsu gently pulled her body against his, his abnormally high body heat chasing the shivers away.

"The… the first t-time Juvia saw the blue sky, it was with… with Gray-sama," she told him.

Juvia wasn't sure what she expected his reaction to be. Annoyance, anger, sadness… but he didn't seem to react badly. Instead, he nodded like he understood before wrapping her more tightly in his arms and softly kissing her neck again.

"He showed you the sky and that brought you to Fairy Tail," his whispered in her ear. "Let me be your fiery sun and show you the light. Let me show you what it's like to love someone who loves you back. I swear to you, no one will love you or protect you more than me. I'm your dragon slayer and you're my mate. I'm nothing without you."

Tears began to fall from the water woman's eyes, which caused the sky around them to open up and begin to rain. Juvia's body automatically tensed as she waited for Natsu to yell at her the way Gray always did when she lost control of her emotions and it started to rain, but he didn't. He just continued to hold her and started drawing patterns on her back with his fingers again, as if he realized that she was upset and he wanted to comfort her. Eventually, her arms wrapped around his waist so she could hold him as well. They stood there like that for a while, until her tears dried and the rain stopped along with her tears.

Suddenly, she felt Natsu's body tense and he spun around into a fighting stance as he snarled at something or someone that Juvia couldn't see. Whatever it was, Natsu had placed himself between her and the threat, his eyes gaining a feral glint as someone rounded the corner. She gasped in surprise when she saw Gray skid to a stop in front of them.

"You okay, Juvia? Flame-brain here hasn't hurt you, has he?" Gray asked her, not daring to take his eyes off of the snarling dragon slayer.

"Juvia is fine, but how did Gray-sama find us?"

"It started raining in this area, figured that you would be close and this idiot would be with you." He tried taking a step closer so he could get a better look at the water woman, but he was cut off by Natsu. The feral look in the dragon slayer's eyes got even crazier.

But then, like someone hit a switch or something, Natsu seemed to calm down. He only realized why when he saw that Juvia had placed her hand on Natsu's shoulder.

"Natsu-san, Juvia is going to try to figure something out. You must promise Juvia that you will not stop Juvia or attack Gray-sama," she told him, her hand still resting on the dragon slayer's shoulder. He continued to growl as he glared at Gray, but he eventually nodded. "Do you also promise not to interrupt? Juvia promises that she will not leave your sight." Natsu's growl turned into a full out snarl that was on-par with an actual dragon, but he nodded again.

Only then did Juvia step around Natsu and cautiously toward the ice mage. "Gray-sama, Natsu-san claims that Juvia is his mate and is not sure how she feels about it. Juvia is not sure how to explain it, but it feels like something is pulling her to him. It is all so confusing, so Juvia wants to do an experiment to help figure things out."

"Whatever you need," he told her. Gray had a feeling about what she was going to do and that it was going to really piss off Natsu, but he would do whatever she needed him to do.

"Juvia has been in love with Gray-sama for a long time, but the feelings that Natsu-san is making her feel…" She shook her head and took a deep breath to steady her nerves. "Juvia wants Gray to kiss her, and then Juvia will kiss Natsu."

Said dragon slayer roared behind her and was about to leap forward and attack the man who was close to his mate and about to touch her. Then she turned to him, her eyes pleading for him to understand. Natsu wasn't sure how he kept himself from attacking; his entire body was shaking with the need to get Juvia away. To isolate her from everyone else and claim her over and over again until she thought of no one else but him; but he promised her, and he would keep his promise. Gritting his teeth, he nodded and began focusing on his breathing.

Knowing that she had to do this quickly before Natsu went berserk, she stepped close to Gray, cupped his face between her hands, and kissed him on the mouth. His lips were cold but firm against hers as he gently kissed her back. It was nice, but… the spark that she had always wanted to be there was missing. This was not the kiss of someone she loved or who loved her back. As she broke off the kiss, Juvia wasn't sure if she was disappointed or relieved.

She had barely stepped away from the ice mage, when she was spun around and pulled firmly to Natsu's chest. The dragon slayer glared at Gray and roared at him, daring the ice mage to challenge him before roughly kissing Juvia on the lips. She had been prepared for him to come at her like this, but she had not been prepared for the intensity of his kiss. It was so hot that her blood felt like it was boiling in her veins. His fingers were digging into her arm and back as if to make sure she didn't go near Gray again. But it didn't hurt, in fact it thrilled her that she could affect him so much. She gasped and Natsu's tongue immediately started exploring the inside of her mouth, causing her to moan as her own tongue began rubbing against his.

Her hands clutched at Natsu's single sleeve coat to pull herself closer until there wasn't even air in between them. If she had been able to think clearly, she might have been embarrassed to be kissing the dragon slayer in front of her long-time crush, but she couldn't even force herself to care. This was the fireworks-kiss that she had always wanted. What she was feeling at that moment, she knew that Natsu loved her for exactly who she was and always would because they were mates.

Surprisingly, Natsu broke the kiss first. Not surprisingly, he turned to growl at Gray again who had continued to stand there with a dumbstruck look on his face.

Clearing her throat, Juvia brought the ice mage out of his stupor and gave him a soft smile. "Juvia and Natsu-sama will be fine. Please tell everyone that they do not need to worry about us. But Juvia saw Lucy running from Laxus-san, maybe Gray should go find her."

Taking the hint, he gave her a nod before turning his sights to Natsu. "You hurt her and I will beat you senseless."

"I won't hurt her, but if I do, I'll let you beat me senseless in front of the entire guild," he growled back.

Knowing that Natsu meant it, Gray left the two of them and went to search for Lucy. As soon as his footsteps had faded, Juvia was lifted into her dragon slayer's arms and his lips found hers again for a quick kiss. Then he was running again and Juvia couldn't help but loop her arms around his neck for balance as she giggled.

She should have been scared of what was coming, but she wasn't. Whether it was because of his kisses, that they were mates, or the way he held her like she was the most precious thing in the world, she felt totally at ease with him now. The only thing she was nervous about was what would come tomorrow, and that was because she just knew that it would be like nothing she had ever expected.

**A/N: I know that a lot of you either hoped or expected that this would be a Nalu and Gale story. Then I threw the curve ball of it being Lalu, Gale and **_**Navia**_** and a lot of people didn't know what to think. Some people were willing to give it a try; other people told me that they flat-out hate the idea of Natsu and Juvia being together. I realize that I cannot please everyone, but this was something I just had to do and I hope that after reading this chapter you can see the potential for Navia the way I did while writing this story.**

**For my LaLu and Gale fans, don't worry, your chapters are coming up soon! Gale will be next but Lalu will get more chapters, so please be patient and bear with me. I promise that I will make it worth the wait! Warm-Fuzzies and don't forget to review!**


	3. No Escape

*** Another day and I wish that I owned even just one of Fairy Tail's characters.**

Levy was still yelling as Gajeel ran through the streets of Magnolia. Instead of yelling for help though, she was yelling at him.

"Put me down, you metal head! You can't just kidnap me! Let me go!" She yelled as she beat at his back with her fists. It didn't seem to be doing any good, but at least she was doing something. She was tempted to do a fire script on his ass, but then she might get burned or he might drop her. Fear of getting injured was the only reason, she was being so docile.

Then she heard the dragon slayer curse as he skidded to a halt and turned his head as if he heard something. Gajeel lifted her off of his shoulder and set her on her feet next to a building. He pointed one finger at her face, his red eyes boring into hers. "Stay," he ordered. A moment later, a streak of color came toward them and Gajeel was punched in the face by Jet. The impact sent the dragon slayer flying back a few meters and rolling across the street.

"You okay, Levy?" Jet asked her, as his eyes quickly scanned her form, searching for any injuries.

She nodded, before pointing back to Gajeel, who had quickly regained his feet. Jet moved to position himself between his teammate and the dragon slayer, realizing too late that this only made him angrier. He charged but Jet was faster and able to dodge the attack before he kicked the dragon slayer in the back of the head and sent him in the opposite direction of Levy.

"Get out of here!" Jet yelled as he continued to go on the offensive with Gajeel.

Not having to be told twice, she turned and ran back towards the guild. She was pretty sure that there were others out looking for her by now. If she was going to escape the crazed dragon slayer, she had to find her other guild mates.

She hadn't run three blocks when she heard Jet's pained yell. Worry for her teammate caused her steps to falter and ended up tripping over her own feet. She landed hard, scrapping her knees, palms and even her chin on the hard ground. Ignoring the pain, she scrambled back to her feet and started running again. In the back of her mind, Levy knew that she was going to be caught. The way Gajeel was acting, he wouldn't stop until captured her again. But it wasn't in her nature to give up, she would run and fight until her magic was exhausted and her body couldn't move anymore.

The sound of approaching footsteps alerted her that someone was drawing close and instinctively knew it was Gajeel. Thinking quickly, she turned her body sideways so she could see behind her. The position slowed her down but now she could see where she was aiming. "Solid Script Ice!" The words made contact with the ground and the entire street behind her was now coated in a layer of ice. Levy heard Gajeel holler in surprise before his body fell to the ground.

Knowing that this would give her a lead, she turned and started running at full speed again. Every time she heard his approach she would send out another spell. "Fire" had sent him ducking into an alley to avoid damage and gave her more of a lead. "Grease" had him sliding around again, and although she didn't see it, she heard him fall into the canal next to the street they had been on. She didn't hear him after that, but she kept setting traps along the way, hoping that it would slow him down even more.

Rounding a corner, she slammed into a hard chest and would have fallen to the ground if a pair of rough hands hadn't grabbed her arms to keep her up-right. Levy didn't even need to look up to see who it was. The low growl and possessive grip told her that Gajeel had caught her. When she did look up, his teeth were bared. His growl gained volume when he saw the scrape on her chin and smelt the blood coming from a shallow cut on her knee.

"I told you to stay," he said between his gritted teeth.

"Never said that I would," she glared up at him. Levy had always hated this side of the dragon slayer. That domineering, bossy jerk side that made her want to hit him over the head repeatedly with a book until he stopped acting that way. The only reason she'd never do that was because he had such a thick skull that it would most likely do more damage to the book than it would to him.

His eyes flashed at the challenge as he loomed over her. "You better do what I say from now on." Picking her up, he flung her over his shoulder again. She squeaked in protest as he started running again.

"What makes you think you have any right to order me around?" She yelled at him as she placed her hands on his back to lift herself up a bit so she wouldn't be hanging upside down.

"Gihee… You're my mate, Shrimp. So from now on when I tell you to stay put, do what I say so that I don't have to worry about you getting hurt."

Levy could hear the smirk in his voice as he ran out of Magnolia. She was in such a shock from what he said that she couldn't have cared less, even if he carried her all the way out of Fiore. _I'm Gajeel's mate? Shit, shit, shit! There's no way I'll escape him now, not ever! Dragons and slayers mate for life… but at least it's Gajeel and I've had a crush on him for a while now. So it might not be that bad… so long as I can figure out a way to keep him from bossing me around._

He kept going, eventually switching his hold on her to carry her bridal style when she told him that his shoulder was hurting her stomach. Their destination was an old hunting cabin that Gajeel had come across not long after joining Fairy Tail and had fixed up into a house for himself. It wasn't big, but it had everything that he and Lily needed; kitchen, bathroom, a decent size bedroom, and it wasn't too far away from an old scrap yard in case he got restless and wanted a midnight snack. He quickly kicked the door open before kicking it closed again once they were inside. He had barely set the bluenette on her feet before Gajeel had her back pressed to the door and his lips crashed down against hers.

Having never even been kissed before, Levy gasped in surprise and his tongue quickly entered her mouth. He was devouring her mouth and she was quickly losing the will to stop him. His kisses were rough and they chapped her lips, but they thrilled her like nothing ever had before. Then, before she could blink, Gajeel had grabbed the hem of her dress, pulled it over her head, and tossed it across the room and onto the floor.

Realizing that she was now only in her bra, panties and sandals, Levy squeaked and ducked beneath his arm to get away from him. "L-l-listen, w-we need to s-s-slow down. This is w-way too fa-fast for me," she stuttered as she backed away from him, her face turning tomato red as she attempted to shield her body with her arms.

His eyes burned as he looked her up and down. "I don't do slow, Shrimp, but I'll make sure you enjoy this." He grinned as he started prowling towards her. Their eyes locked on each other as he stripped off his shirt and tossed it aside.

Levy gulped as she stared at his bare chest. She had seen him without a shirt once or twice, but never like this. There was a glint of metal from his chest and she quickly realized that his nipples were pierced with metal hoops. Her traitorous fingers were itching to touch him and play with those piercings. Instead she took another step back and regretted it almost immediately when the backs of her knees came in contact with the bed. Next thing she knew, she was laying on the bed with the large dragon slayer looming over top of her. Now, she was definitely trapped.

Leaning in, Gajeel sealed his lips over the side of her neck and sucked on her skin, no doubt giving her a hickey. A moan made its way past her lips and the dragon slayer took that as permission to touch her more as he gripped her hips to keep her from escaping. Her hands clutched the sheets to keep herself from touching him as he started driving her crazy. He continued to lick, nip and suck at her exposed skin as she moaned and shivered beneath him. Her body was growing hot as her mind fogged with lust.

"I can smell how aroused you are," he growled in her ear as he ran his hands down the outside of her thighs. When he reached her knees, he eased her legs apart to settle himself between them and she was powerless to stop him. His hands started traveling back up on the inside of her thighs at an agonizingly slow pace that had her panting until she groaned as one hand finally reached her core. "Tell me to fuck you and I will make sure you're satisfied. I won't even make you beg for it this time."

Another shiver shook her entire body as he bit the side of her neck at the same place as the hickey. Levy never would have guessed that dirty talk would have been such a turn on for her. What's worse is that he was right. She was aroused like never before and could feel her juices soaking into her panties. She knew she would give in to him, she wanted to… but she couldn't help but want to taunt him a bit.

Releasing her hold on the sheets, she wrapped her arms around him so she could gently run her hands up his back. When she felt him hum in his chest, she dug her nails into his skin and drug them down his back, satisfied that it made him growl before his eyes flashed with want. She grinned slyly at him. "You better satisfy me, Gajeel, or else I'll go find Jet and have him finish me off."

The dragon slayer snarled dangerously at her, if they had been in any other situation it might have scared her; instead it made her feel powerful and sexy. His hands quickly removed her bra, panties and sandals, uncaring where he threw them. Then, before she knew what was happening, he had shoved his finger into her wet, virginal entrance. She gasped as his finger moved in and out of her at a pace that hardly let her breathe.

"If you think I will let any other man touch you or even look at you, you're dead wrong." He added a second finger, stretching her as he pushed them even deeper than before and hitting a spot that sent waves of pleasure through her body. "You're mine, don't forget that!"

Dipping his head, fanged teeth lightly bit her exposed nipple before sucking it hard into his mouth. Her body wiggled beneath his as he touched her. He was being anything but gentle and she was absolutely loving it! Digging her fingers into the thick mane of black hair, she yanked his mouth away from her breast so she could kiss him. She kissed him roughly as she felt a coil of tension forming quickly in her lower belly, causing her legs to shake.

Feeling bold, she reached down with one hand and started rubbing his cock through the fabric of his pants. Growling into her mouth, he thrust his hips to make her rub him more firmly. She got the message and gripped him harder, he rewarded her by slipping a third finger into her entrance and started using his thumb to circle her clit. Levy could feel the tension growing quickly and was starting to feel desperate for release. Her entire body was beginning to quake as she panted with need.

Then he removed his fingers and stood up from the bed. Levy's breath whooshed out of her as her mind struggled to figure out what had just happened. He had a satisfied smirk on his face that told her that he knew that she had been on the cusp when he stopped. She was about to yell at him for not letting her cum when she saw that he was taking off his boots and pants. When she saw his cock spring free, she couldn't help but want to examine it. Not only was he large, but there was a piercing that went through the head and multiple others that lined the underside of the shaft. It made her a little nervous, but curious to how it would feel.

"Like what you see?" Gajeel rumbled as he stood proudly in front of her before stepping close. "The one through the head is called a Prince Albert and the ones underneath are called a Jacob's ladder. I've been told that they're great stimulators, gihee."

Unable to stop herself, Levy reached out with a shaky hand to run her fingers over the warm piercings. The metal was smooth, the idea of them rubbing inside of her made more juices gather between her legs. She felt his body ripple at her light touch before she wrapped her hand more firmly around the shaft and started moving.

Gajeel's head tilted back as he growled deep in his throat, her small hand felt amazing on him. He was so hard and he wanted her so badly, but he would give her the time to explore his body. He could tell when he had his fingers inside her that she was a virgin and despite the urge to claim her quickly so no one would ever question that she belonged to him, the last thing he wanted to do was piss off his mate by hurting her. Then his eyes practically bugged out of his skull when he felt her hot mouth wrap around the head of his cock and her tongue flick over his piercing. His control snapped.

He growled dangerously as he grabbed her by her arms and pushed her back onto the bed. Her legs fell open and he positioned himself at her entrance but didn't push in. "Tell me to fuck you," he ordered between clenched teeth. She smiled wickedly at him as she reached up and flicked her tongue over his nipple, causing his whole body to shudder. "TELL ME TO FUCK YOU NOW!"

Levy giggled beneath him. It was such a high, knowing that even though he was bigger and stronger than her, she was still the one in control. He was holding back, waiting for permission and she was practically torturing the man. So she lifted her lips next to her ear and gave it a light lick. "Fuck me so I forget about wanting to be with anyone else."

He gripped her hips hard enough to bruise and drove into her in one fast thrust. She shrieked at the stinging pain of her barrier being pierced, but that was quickly forgotten as he set a hard rhythm pumping himself in and out of her. She gasped and moaned as the piercings massaged her inner walls, quickly brining her to the edge he had left her at only minutes before. When she wrapped her legs around his hips, the change in position allowed the piercings to rub against her more and Levy was hit by an orgasm so strong that her entire body thrashed beneath him. Still, he continued to thrust into her, causing her orgasm to keep going and going until every inch of her skin was sensitive to the slightest touch.

"You're not done yet," Gajeel growled in her, the heat of his breath making her moan. "The next time you cum, you better be screaming my name."

Even though the bluenette felt on edge, like she would shatter again at any second, but she still couldn't resist teasing him. "Make me."

Grinning at the challenge, he sat back and pulled her onto his lap. This let him go even deeper as he pumped her hips on his hard cock. She moaned like crazy as the piercing on the head of his cock rubbed against a spot that she hadn't known existed before. She somehow felt him get harder inside of her as her body rippled again, so close to release.

Just when she thought she couldn't take anymore, he began rubbing her clit with his thumb and he bit her left shoulder hard enough for his fangs to break the skin. Levy screamed his name as an even more powerful orgasm caused her eyes to cross and her nails dug deep into his arms, drawing blood. Her inner walls clamped tightly around him and he threw his head back with a roar as he filled her with his seed.

Levy's body continued to shake from the aftershocks as her mate rubbed her back in slow circles. After a minute, Gajeel shifted his grip to her ass to lift her off of his cock and lay her on the bed. He pulled the sheets over both of their bodies and settled her against his chest.

"Rest up, Shrimp," he mumbled into her tangled blue hair. "We're going to be here for a while and most of the time, I'm going to be fucking your brains out."

"You better have food here then, cause I'm going to be hungry when I wake up," Levy yawned as her fingers absently played with his nipple ring.

Gajeel's arms wrapped around her as he breathed in her intoxicating scent and smiled. "My mate. Mine."

**A/N: First lemon of the story! I hope that it lived up to everyone's expectations! Next chapter will be a Lalu, but may be a while before I post. The same day I posted the last chapter, I had a household accident and had to get stitches on my right hand. Technically shouldn't even have typed up this chapter, but it wasn't hurting too much today. So if it longer than normal for the next update, that's why. Sorry :`(**


	4. Hide and Seek

*** Readers should be glad that I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters or else some corporate stooges might try to tell me that I can't write stories like this one!**

Lucy was breathing hard as she sprinted through the streets of Magnolia. She didn't care where she was running at the moment, so long as it was away from Laxus. The look he had given her in the guild and now this game he wanted to play… he had thoroughly freaked her out and all she wanted to do was escape him. She'd thought she's lost him for a minute when she had literally run into Juvia, but then Natsu had surprised them and the lightning dragon slayer had started following her again.

_Come on, Lucy. You have to think of a way out of this!_ She coached herself as she continued to run. _Juvia got caught; Levy was already kidnapped, which means that you might be the only one left right now. The rest of the guild isn't going to just sit back and wait for good news either. They will be out searching for you, so you just have to evade him until someone comes to help… but then again, there aren't exactly a lot of people who could challenge Laxus and win. Erza already lost to him once tonight._

"Hey Blondie~ want to play another game?"

She barely held back her surprised yelp. He sounded a lot closer than before. Putting on an extra burst of speed, she noticed a ladder leading to the roof of a bakery and immediately started climbing. Lucy was pretty sure that she was far enough ahead that he wouldn't see her, if she climbed fast enough, and the smell of the bakery might mask her scent, if she was lucky. She quickly heaved herself over the ledge of the roof and ducked down as far as she could while still being able to see.

Sure enough, Laxus hadn't been far behind her. His strides slowed as he walked past the bakery and looked around. She saw his eyes close as his chest expanded before he shook his head, a grin stretching across his face. "Smart Blondie, you actually made me lose your scent. But I know that you're still close by."

Careful not to make any sudden movements, she eased herself down so she was completely hidden behind the barrier ledge of the roof. She didn't have to see him anymore, she knew he was there.

"So let's talk about this new game," he continued. "It's the same as the old one, but there are some new rules. Most of them will be in your favor, but a lot more fun for me. You still need to reach the guild before dawn or else I get to claim my prize, that hasn't changed. But I realized that you are already at a bit of a disadvantage and I don't want the game to end too quickly."

It took a lot of restraint not to jump from the roof and deliver a nasty Lucy-kick to that dragon slayer's arrogant face. The man had basically just called her weak and wanted to give her a handicap to make sure that his sick little game didn't end too quickly. She was fuming, wanting nothing more than to knock his lights out, but she stayed hidden. If it had been Natsu, she was sure that the blow would have knocked him out; Laxus however, would probably consider her kick to be little more than a mosquito bite.

"So here are the new rules," Laxus continued, his voice growing closer and then farther away, as if he were pacing around the area, trying to find her scent. "I won't use my lightning teleportation to search for you, but you're not allowed to go disappearing to the spirit world. I'll also give you up to three do-overs. When I catch you, I have to set you free and give you a two minute head start. However, you have to earn those do-overs. You can either fight me to escape, spend one hour talking to me, or you have to kiss me."

Lucy quickly covered her mouth to muffle her gasp. _No way did Laxus just say that. Does that mean… that I'm his…? That can't be right! I hardly know him at all!_ But then Lucy remembered Levy telling her about that one woman who was claimed as a dragon slayer's mate even though she had never met her dragon slayer before the lunar eclipse. Meaning that it was entirely possible that she was Laxus's mate and it could only be a matter of time before he claimed her. But did she want that?

"Another rule is that you're not allowed any outside help," a voice whispered next to her ear.

She did gasp and shriek this time as she spun around and collapsed as Laxus grinned over top of her. She attempted to back away from him on her hands and feet, but she had nowhere to go with the barrier ledge at her back. He knelt down in front of her as her reached out with one hand to take some strands of her hair between his fingers.

"Everyone is searching for you, I can hear them calling out for you. Do your best to avoid them. If they find you, I'll have no choice but to fight them." He must have seen the fear in her eyes because his expression became a little softer. "I'm not going to hurt them, not permanently anyway, but I don't want anyone interrupting our fun. If you purposefully search them out, I'll take that as your forfeit of the game and will claim you even if you do reach the guild."

Willing herself not to shake, she scowled at him and slapped his hand away from her hair. "I don't agree to this game at all," she told him coldly.

His grin turned into a smirk before his arms shot out and wrapped around her body to hug her to his broad chest. "And there's no reason for us to play it either. I've caught you and I can claim you right now if I wanted. I just figured that you would like a chance to get away," he told her as he buried his face in her hair.

"NO!" Lucy panicked as she pushed against his chest. Surprisingly, he released her without much of a fight. After a few deep breaths, she glared at him. "Fine, I'll play you twisted-ass game, but my spirits don't count as outside help. You're not allowed any outside help either."

"Don't need it," he smirked at her.

Her scowl returned. "If you're so sure of yourself, why don't you make it a five minute head start?"

Laxus continued to smirk as he shook his head. "I've seen how fast you run and I know how resourceful you are, you don't need that much time to get away from me. Two minutes is more than enough."

"Fine," she spat at him. "Then let's start talking. I need a breather anyway."

No sooner had the words left her mouth then Laxus had scooped her into his arms and she felt herself moving. She gripped his shirt as she tried to scream, but nothing would come out. She could feel currents of electricity running over every inch of her skin, but it wasn't painful. When they finally stopped, she almost felt like she was going to be sick. After a couple of deep breaths, he set her on her feet, but didn't release her until he was sure she could stand on her own.

"What the hell was that?"

"Lightning teleportation," he chuckled.

"I thought you said that you wouldn't be using that!"

"I said that I wouldn't use it to search for you. I never said that I wouldn't use it bring you somewhere more private so we wouldn't be interrupted by our nosy guild mates." He stepped back for a moment, but pointed one finger at her face as he gave her a stern look. "Stay here, if you run away you will be breaking our agreement and I win." He grinned again. "But if you want to run, by all means."

Lucy scowled at him in annoyance before crossing her arms over her chest. "I won't let you win. But if you're gone for more than five minutes, I'll consider that a forfeit and I'm free to go."

Laxus grinned at her. "Fair enough. The hour starts when I get back, I won't be long."

There was a flash of lightning as Laxus teleported away. Now that she was alone, she was able to take in her surroundings and was amazed by what she saw. They were on a hill that overlooked the entire city of Magnolia. From where she was, she could see Kardia Cathedral, the guild, and the lake. The sky was clear and far enough away from the lights of the city so she could see the stars perfectly. The view was absolutely beautiful… and possibly romantic?

The hairs on her arms began to stand on end, alerting her that the lightning dragon slayer was about to return. Lucy shielded her eyes from the bright light as he landed a few meters away from her. When she looked at him, she noticed that he was carrying a blanket and a canvas bag. Without a word, he handed her the bag before spreading the blanket out on the ground. Then he relieved her of the bag, took her hand, and pulled her down to sit next to him on the blanket.

"What are you doing?" She asked him, feeling a blush creep over her cheeks.

"You said you needed a rest, and I got hungry, figured you wouldn't mind eating while we talked." Laxus reached into the bag and pulled out a knife, cutting board, a box of crackers, block of cheese, and a hunk of meat. Her mind was having so much trouble keeping up with what was happening that she almost missed the bottle of wine and the two wine glasses.

"L-laxus, I-I-I'm not sure wh-what you're t-trying to…"

Before she could finish her stuttering sentence, he was leaning so close to her that she could feel his breath mingle with hers. His expression was deadly serious.

"I know you're smart enough to figure this out, Blondie. You're my mate, but I'm not going to force you into my bed. I still want you there before the night is out, and it's taking everything I have not to pin you down right here and make you mine. That just means I'll have to do everything I can to make you want to be there, so this is me seducing you for the next hour. So you might want to start the count down."

With a shaking hand, she reached down to her keys and touched Horologrium's key, telling him to alert her when exactly one hour had passed. She felt her key grow warm in her hand, letting her know that he heard her and understood. "Okay, your hour starts now."

He sat back, grabbing the bottle of wine as he did. A moment later, he was handing her a glass of sweet white wine to drink while he cut up some of the cheese and meat. She sipped at her wine for a moment before he offered her some meat and cheese on a cracker. Lucy reached up to take it, but he growled at her as he brought it closer to her mouth. _Apparently, he intends to feed me himself. Okay, I can live with that._ She opened her mouth and took a bite, it was delicious.

She watched him as she chewed. He was methodical in every move he made, nothing wasted at all. Lucy couldn't deny that he was handsome; more than a few times, she'd had little fantasies about getting closer to him. But fantasy and reality were two very different things and she didn't think she could handle being with him in the real world.

"This is probably a stupid question, but are you sure that I'm your mate?" He gave her an are-you-serious look but she kept going. "What I mean is you've never shown any interest in me before. You hardly know a thing about me, so being mated with you seems kind of crazy. I don't think I could be tied to someone forever when I hardly…" Another mouthful of food was shoved into her mouth and she glared at him as she chewed.

Laxus glared right back at her. "Yes, I am very sure that you are my mate. I _have_ shown interest in you in the past, you just didn't see it. I may not know everything about you, but I'm planning to remedy that by spending the rest of my life with you by my side. I agree that you hardly know me, so ask me whatever you want and I'll tell you."

She swallowed. "Are you always this bossy?"

His mouth quirked. "Yes, but I have a feeling that you can handle me. I've always know that my mate was meant to be strong willed, smart, and a personality all her own. Someone who has no problem standing up to me when my head gets too big. You've already proven that you have all those qualities, and I find it to be a serious turn on."

Feeling her face get warm, she took a big gulp of her wine to calm her nerves. "How do I know that you're not just saying all that to get me in bed?"

Laxus laughed, full on body-shaking laugh. His reaction made her angry enough that she smacked him over the head as hard as she could, which only made him laugh harder. Lucy huffed in indignation before she grabbed the wine bottle to refill her glass. As she was taking another sip, he moved right beside her to wrap an arm around her waist and press his nose into her hair. The contact sent a shiver down her spine. Her skin was tingling where he touched her but she wasn't sure if it was because of him or his magic.

"There's no point in lying to you or using half-truths," he told her, his voice practically purring. "I can promise you that I won't lie. Like I said, I want you in my bed; but more than that, I want to keep you happy and by my side for the rest of my life. Lies would not make you happy, so I'm not going to waste my time with them. I will do everything I can to have you, because you are meant to me mine."

It was becoming more and more difficult for Lucy to breathe. The things he was saying to her were different from all the other sweet-nothings that boys had tried whispering in her ear since her father had started showing her off so she could be married. And Mavis only knew why it was making her heart melt. The fear that she had felt toward the lightning dragon slayer was fading away, making her want to give in to him.

But she wasn't there yet.

"I don't know if I can agree to that so quickly," she mumbled as she attempted to lean away from him, her face heating up with a blush. "I… I've never had a boyfriend; I've only been out on a few dates that all went really badly, and I've only been kissed a few times. Going from that to being mated…"

"There's no changing how this is going to end up," Laxus said, growing more serious. "I have no choice in who my mate is but I'm still glad that it's you. Now, can we change the subject? You're wasting my hour and if I don't think it was productive, then you won't earn your do-over. I want to know more about you and I want to answer whatever questions you have about me."

So that's what she did. She started telling him about her life before Fairy Tail and he told her some of his favorite memories with his Grandpa. She asked him about his mother and he asked her how she got interested in writing a book. Before long, it started to feel like she was on an actual date with Laxus. It surprised her even more when she found herself really enjoying his company. When she thought about it, he was showing her a personal and romantic side of himself that Lucy doubted he had shown to anyone else at the guild. And maybe if she had more time it would have been easier to accept what he wanted of her, but then Horologrium's key began to grow warm at her hip.

"It looks like time is up," she told him, taking one last bite of food. Lucy noticed his grin return along with that feral glint in his eyes before he leaned in close to her again. Her heart beat sped up as she tried leaning away from him.

He took a deep breath, humming in enjoyment. "You could forfeit," Laxus purred in her ear. "We could spend the rest of the night like this until you're comfortable with me, then I'll take you back to my place to show you what it means to be a dragon slayer's mate."

_Shit! I don't know what to do here! I need… I need to focus! I planned to get back to the guild so that's what I'm going to do. If Laxus really is my mate, he will have no problem revisiting this when he's not under the influence of the eclipse._

"I won't give up so easily," she said firmly as she stood from the blanket. "You want me to give up because you know I'll get back to the guild before dawn."

Lucy was prepared for him to get angry since she was basically rejecting his offer, but he surprised her. He looked excited by the prospect of continuing his game, as if he liked the challenge. He stood along with her, gathering the remainder of their impromptu picnic into one arm before he held the other out to her. Hesitantly, she stepped into his open arm and held onto him as he lightning teleported them back into town. When they landed, she had that motion sick feeling again. She cautiously stepped away from him, but he pulled her back to his chest so he could bury his nose in her hair.

"I'll teleport to my house to drop this stuff and wait the two minutes. You better run Blondie; it won't be any fun if you're easy to catch." He stepped back from her and flashed away.

Wasting no time, Lucy pulled a key from her belt. "Open, Gate of the Twins, Gemini!"

The two small spirits appeared floating in the air in front of her. "What can we do for you?"

"No time to explain why but I need you to copy me exactly, including my scent, and start running south." Holding out her hand, the spirits touched her and took her form. Right away, they had all of Lucy's memories and their brown eyes went wide with understanding.

"We see what you mean," they told Lucy. "Don't worry; we will leave an easy trail for lightning man to follow. If he catches us, we'll fool him for a bit before we turn into him and distract him for as long as we can."

"Just please be safe," she told them as she turned in a different direction and started running. The food she'd eaten gave her the second wind she needed to run. She made sure to take some turns so that he wouldn't see her from the original spot.

It wasn't long before she heard the lightning strike that alerted her to the dragon slayer's return. She didn't even break stride as she kept running. But when she heard him laugh in the distance, she couldn't help but look over her shoulder.

"I knew you were smart Blondie, sending your scent in different directions is brilliant. But there was one thing you didn't think of."

She didn't dare slow down to listen to him. This was her chance to get to the guild; she was only about six blocks away now. Turning another corner, she wasn't prepared for the large puddle of grease on the ground that sent her sliding across the road. She briefly thought that it had to be one of Levy's solid script spells and that she must have gotten away from Gajeel long enough to use her magic. Then she was doing all she could to right herself before she went flying through the air and toward the canal. She didn't even bother to hold back her scream as she fell toward the water.

The canal was cold but not freezing, and she was grateful for that. Lucy let the momentum of her fall carry her down slightly before paddling back to the surface. She took greedy gulps of air as her body shivered from the cold.

"Levy, you can forget about the three new chapters of my book," she said as her teeth chattered.

She swam to the bank, her entire body shivering as she struggled to climb out of the water and back up to the street. There was an incline to the stone wall, but not enough to make it easy. She had half of her body out of the water and was struggling to get the rest of the way out when a warm hand grabbed her wrist and was lifting her the rest of the way. She knew it was Laxus without even looking.

"Guess that makes it two things, Blondie," he laughed as he removed his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders.

Lucy couldn't help but laugh with him. Sure, she hadn't wanted to get caught a second time so soon, but she had to admit that how she was caught was so ridiculous that it was funny. "I'm guessing one of them is not to make such a racket while falling into the canal and almost freezing to death."

He nodded as he smiled down at her. "And you should have sent your scent double toward the guild and taken the longer way around yourself. Sure, you would have been taking a longer way, but I would have taken longer because I'd have had to double back to track you."

His hands rubbed up and down her arms, letting the friction heat her cold skin. All at once, she became overly aware of his presence. His touch was warm and soft, but the possessive edge was still there. His storm grey eyes never left her form which caused her entire body to heat up from the inside. But it was the feel of his skin making contact with hers that made her hyper-aware of him. It was making her lightheaded or like she was in a fog and he was the only thing in focus. Her breathing became more labored as his scent enveloped her. She didn't know why but she had a sudden, undeniable need to touch him.

Sensing the change in her, a pleased rumble began to build in his chest as Laxus hugged her curvy body flush against his. Despite the scent of the water, he could still smell her unique scent of strawberries and honey. It was enough to make his mouth water. Laxus knew that the mating urge grew stronger when skin touched skin; he'd hoped to avoid it until he had the chance to talk to her again, but that plan seemed to be out the window. _Now that the mating frenzy is about to start, might as well help it along._

"Caught you again, Blondie," he said as he leaned close to her ear, his breath warming her skin and making her shiver against him. "You only have two choices this time if you want another chance to win the game. You can either fight me or kiss me."

She didn't even speak, she just reached up, cupping his face between her hands and pulled his face down to hers to kiss him. Just as he'd known, the moment their lips met, he knew that she would be his. It was like a new form of lightning had struck him and he had to consume every bit of it while he could: hot, delicious and powerful all in one. He held her more firmly to his body, refusing to let her go.

Lucy wasn't sure what had come over her, but she liked it! Whatever nervousness she'd been feeling toward Laxus was gone and replaced by the need to be as close to him as possible. She opened her mouth to run her tongue along his lower lip, inviting him in. He growled in approval as his tongue lashed at hers in a fight for dominance that he easily won. His mouth tasted of the food they'd eaten earlier and a heady flavor that reminded her of whiskey that made her moan shamelessly. She wanted more, wanted it all, all of him!

When they eventually broke their kiss, Laxus was just as breathless as Lucy. If there had been any doubt to her being his mate, it was gone now. Any other woman would have been a cheap imitation compared to the golden haired beauty in his arms.

"I want you so badly, but I won't force you. Please let me make you mine," he begged her, his voice barely more than a growl. She might tease him about it later, but he could care less. His pride could handle the begging so long as she agreed to be his.

Her chocolate brown eyes looked up into his, becoming suddenly focused despite the mating urge that had taken hold. She seemed to study him for a long time before she spoke. When she finally did, Laxus could have sworn that his heart stopped for a moment.

"I forfeit the game, which means we both win."

Unable to help himself, Laxus roared in triumph as he lifted her in his arms and spun her around before he started kissing her again. He'd found his mate, the only woman for him. Now all that was left to do was claim her.

"Hold on tight, Blondie. We're going to be moving fast and we won't slow down until we're both too exhausted to move." To his great relief and excitement, Lucy giggled and kissed his check as he lightning teleported to his house, ready to claim his mate.

**A/N: This was a longer chapter than normal because I felt that a lot needed to happen between Laxus and Lucy for the mating to work. Laxus might seem a little OOC, but I consider him very smart so I think he would realize that Lucy needed to be seduced before the physical mating and the game he came up with would have been the perfect gambit to get closer to her. I think it all worked out well and I'm really happy with what I came up with!**

**A/N 2: My hand is healing very well and I was finally well enough to write this chapter! Was so excited that I wrote this whole thing in one day! Next chapter will be Navia and then another Lalu after that. **


	5. Hot Water

*** This is **_**MY**_** Fairy Tail story, but I don't own Fairy Tail.**

Natsu was worried about taking Juvia back to his house, he and Happy were never the best house keepers. Heck, the last time it had been cleaned was when Lucy had broken in while they were waiting at her place. He was halfway tempted to take her in the woods… _No, she deserves a bed you idiot! You can clean the house after she falls asleep. Damn, it's a good thing Lucy made me buy a bed so I would stop sneaking into hers._

Juvia had never seen Natsu's home before and couldn't help but blush when it came into view. It was like a cottage, there was a swimming-hole close by, and was that a tree growing out of the house? She absolutely loved it! Without meaning to, she flowed out of Natsu's arms so she could run to the house even faster. She burst through the door and paused, it was a mess inside. But when she thought about it, Natsu lived alone with Happy and guys were always messy, so it shouldn't have surprised her. If anything, seeing the house like this made her feel needed, like he would always want her around. When she turned back to look at him, he was scratching the back of his head and was looking away from her. She also noticed the blush on his cheeks. He looked absolutely adorable.

Unable to help herself, she jumped at him. "Juvia loves it, Natsu-sama! And you need Juvia to take care of you and the house! Juvia can't wait to move in!"

She felt Natsu go still as she wrapped her arms around him and froze in place, worried that she might have gone too fast like she had attempted to do with Gray. Cautiously, she looked up at Natsu's face and was shocked to see his elated expression.

"You mean it? You want to move in with me?"

Juvia barely had a chance to nod before he had lifted her into the air and spun her around as he cheered. She was laughing as he lowered her back down to kiss her. No sooner had their lips touched than Juvia felt her body grow warm again. Natsu's answering growl proved that she had just as much of an effect on him. His hot tongue licked at her lower lip and she quickly opened her own mouth to let him in. His mouth attacked hers with a fever that she had never experienced before and it made her feel like she was going to melt in is arms… or maybe evaporate.

His hands were moving all over her, as if he wanted to touch every inch of her. One hand moved up to her hair, knocking her hat off of her head as he gripped the blue strands. His other hand was placed firmly at the small of her back to hold her body to his. Juvia's hands roamed over Natsu's arms and chest before burying them into his hair to crush his mouth more firmly to hers. When she felt his sharp teeth nip at her lips, she gasped and moaned.

He couldn't believe this was happening. All the time he had been close to her and he had been too dense to realize that she was his mate. But she was here in his arms; better yet, she wanted to be there with him! He knew they were going to have to talk later, but he was too far gone in the mating frenzy. He had to claim her, mark her, make sure that everyone around knew that she was his. _Especially that bastard ice freak! He tries to lay a hand on her again; I will rip his head off!_

Growling at the memory, Natsu ran his hands down Juvia's back and past the curve of her waist to cup her full ass. She moaned as she continued to kiss him and tugged lightly at his hair. He squeezed the globes in his hands and lifted her off her feet. Without missing a beat, she wrapped her legs around his waist causing their cores to connect and both of them to moan at the contact. He broke the kiss to meet her gaze, barely containing his need to claim her.

"Juvia, let me mate with you."

She smiled broadly at him as blushed as her eyes glittered with emotion. "Juvia is Natsu-sama's and she wants everyone to know it. Juvia wants to mate with you too." She could have sworn she saw flames dancing in his eyes a moment before he kissed her fiercely and quickly moved inside, kicking the door shut behind them.

He carefully stumbled over piles of clothes and junk that he should have thrown out a while ago, but hadn't been bothered enough by it to do so. Luckily, the bed was clear of debris so he could turn them and sit on the mattress with the blue haired beauty straddling his lap. As soon as he was sat down, he reached up to start undoing the buttons of her dress. Then her hands released their hold on his hair to hold his hands, making him stop. He broke their kiss to look at her face, unsure if he moved too fast or if she had changed her mind. "You okay? We don't…"

Juvia's cut him off with a quick kiss and sexy smile. "Juvia wanted to show you something." Before he could reply, she had jumped off of his lap and water began flowing around her, obscuring her from view for a moment. He was confused until the water subsided, then he was struggling not to swallow his tongue. Her dress was gone. Now she was wearing a black lacy, _see through,_ chemise and matching black lace panties. All he could do was stare at her as her hands fidgeted in front of her and a blush colored her cheeks. "Um… Juvia wanted to…"

Before she could finish, Natsu had wrapped an arm around her waist and flipped her over so she was lying on the bed with the dragon slayer looming over top of her. His breathing was labored as he continued to take in her form. She wanted to speak, but his eyes were so intense on her, she couldn't say a word. "You are so beautiful," he told her, his voice showing how amazed he was.

Her blush grew more intense as she watched him, his eyes focused intensely on her face. His lite touch leaving a trail of, figurative, fire in its wake. Starting at her cheek, he trailed his hand down her neck until reaching her collar bone and gently tracing the drop in her skin. Juvia shivered as his fingers trailed to her chest, between her breasts, and across her stomach. When his hand trailed across her hip, the warm feeling in her stomach became more intense than ever before… at least until he started touching the bare skin of her left thigh. She moaned as his fingers moved beneath the lace of her chemise and pushed the fabric up slightly so he could touch the bare skin of stomach, just below her navel.

Natsu couldn't help but watch her as he touched her skin. He was driving himself crazy, but the expressions she was making made him unable to resist. She gave the best reactions when he was touching her hip and stomach, he especially liked how she shivered. He didn't have a lot of experience with women, but his instincts were telling him to follow her reactions. As an experiment, his hand travelled farther up under the black lace toward her breasts. Just as he touched the bottom curve of her left breast, her entire body shuttered as her eyes squeezed shut. Encouraged by her reaction to his touch, his hand continued farther up until he cupped her breast. She gasped loudly as her eyes flew open; he couldn't help but grin at her. When he felt her nipple pebble against his palm, his hand automatically began rolling it between his fingers, causing her to moan loudly and bringing his control to its edge. But he didn't want it to end so soon, he wanted to see her lose control first, and he wanted to be the one to make it happen.

"Do you like this?" He asked her, his voice sounding deeper even to his own ears.

Juvia was having too hard of a time breathing to answer. All she could do was squeeze her eyes shut as she nodded.

Wanting to see how much more his touch could affect her, he gave her breast a gentle squeezed and couldn't help but grin as she moaned even louder than before. _If she reacts this much to my hand, I wonder what she would do if I used my mouth?_ Unable to resist, he leaned his head forward so he could kiss her skin just above the lace of her right breast. Her breathing hitched as he slowly moved closer to his prize, using his chin to move the fabric out of the way.

He'd thought he'd been happy with her reactions before, they were nothing compared to when he sucked her nipple into his mouth. She practically screamed in pleasure as her back arched off the bed, pressing her breast more firmly into his mouth. Natsu groaned as his hand squeezed harder and his mouth sucked harder. Juvia's mouth tasted amazing, her skin was just as wonderful, but there was a scent in the air that was making him hard with wanting. Giving her nipple a final suck before it popped from between his lips, he followed his nose to the source of the scent and found himself pressing his nose to the apex between her thighs.

Juvia's entire body jolted when she felt Natsu press his nose between her thighs. He was driving her body crazy and felt how wet she had become. Despite being a rain woman, she couldn't remember any man ever making her this wet before in her entire life. He somehow knew exactly how to touch her and what she liked best. She was so turned on, she was sure she would cum within seconds if Natsu would just touch her where she ached for him the most.

"Natsu-sama… please, Juvia needs you to touch her," she pleaded.

He barely heard her, but he had an idea of what she meant. He wanted to touch her where that intoxicating smell was coming from, but that scrap of black lace that he had thought was so sexy earlier was now annoyingly in the way. He, unfortunately, had to release her breast so he could pull her panties down her pale legs. He was tempted to just burn them off of her, but he wanted to see her in this sexy outfit again and that wouldn't happen if it was destroyed.

Natsu was amazed by how much that thin scrap of fabric could block her scent. It made his entire body feel like it would burst into flames any moment from being so aroused. He leaned closer to her the apex of her thighs to get a better look, though he had never seen this part of a woman up close before, he knew that no one would ever be more beautiful to him than Juvia, his mate, the most perfect woman he could ever ask for.

His hands touched the trimmed blue curls before tracing the outer lips until he could spread them with his thumbs. A fresh wave of her scent hit him and he barely kept himself from pouncing on her in that moment. He wanted to touch her there first, taste her even. Juvia couldn't keep still from how much his touch was arousing her, and he loved that he had such an effect on her.

Just like with her breasts, he started with his hands. His fingers traced her lower lips, becoming moist from her juices. The first thing he discovered was her opening. He'd heard from other guys in the guild that it was smart to use your fingers first to prep the girl so you don't hurt her, so he slowly eased his finger into her opening and ended groaning at the same time she did. She was so tight on his finger; he could just imagine how she would feel on his cock. When he felt her relax at the intrusion of her body, he started easing his finger in and out of her at a steady pace that had her panting. When it felt easier to move his finger, he added a second one which made her moan out his name and left his own body shaking with the need to taste her. Bringing his face back down, he gave the area above his finger a lick. The taste of her… the last remnants of his control disappeared and he began devouring her like she was his final meal.

Juvia had barely been able to concentrate on what was happening, all she knew was the pleasure that Natsu was giving her. The feeling of his fingers inside of her had nearly made her cum, but then he had set an agonizingly slow pace that had kept it just out of reach. She was a breath away from begging him to put her out of her misery when he had given her clit a firm lick. She'd moaned loudly just as Natsu had attacked with such fever that started the force that took her over the edge. Her hands gripped at his hair as she screamed his name and held him to her. Wave after wave of pleasure left her a wet, shuttering husk of a woman beneath him, but he didn't stop, His tongue and fingers kept moving, drawing her orgasm out to the point where she was practically sobbing.

"Natsu-sama… please… Juvia wants… she wants…"

Her voice seemed to finally get through to him, because he removed his fingers from inside of her and gave her another long lick before sitting up to stare at her. When she saw his face, she wasn't sure if she was excited or nervous by what she saw. That feral look she had seen on his face earlier in the night had returned. Without having to be told, Juvia knew that the dragon instincts were taking over and that there would be no turning back.

He jumped off of her, but only for long enough to rip his clothes off of his body in pieces. She hardly got a chance to look at him before he was over top of her again. His fingers lit on fire as he burned away her lace chemise and tore the remains from her body. The feel of his bare skin pressed against her had hot and panting before his mouth found hers again. She could feel his cock prodding at her entrance and couldn't help but be a little nervous.

Natsu lined himself up and pressed into her until the head of his cock was inside and then paused. Juvia forced her eyes open and found fiery eyes staring into hers. He was growling with every breath he took, as if he was fighting his instincts for control. It took her a moment to realize that he was waiting for her; taking a breath, she gave him a nod. With a snap of his hips, he was all the way inside of her and she screamed from the pleasure-pain of her barrier being torn. Her body was shaking, he was so much larger than his fingers had been but it felt amazing. He had gone still again, his breathing had gone ragged as his body pressed hers into the mattress.

Having lost her ability to speak at the moment, Juvia lifted her chin and pressed a kiss to his cheek, and that was the spark that started the raging fire. He snarled deep in his throat as he started thrusting into her at an unrelenting pace. The more he moved, the more the pain faded and the pleasure built at a speed that had her arms and legs twitching. She gripped his hair, uncaring if she was pulling any out as he kept driving her body beyond anything she had ever known before.

Juvia lost all track of time and the world around her. Nothing outside of the two of them existed and that was all she cared about. The pleasure was building and she didn't even try to keep her voice down as she moaned. "Na-Natsu-sama…"

Hearing his name seemed to set him off even more. He snarled as took hold of her left leg and hooked it over his shoulder. The change in position made her scream as her nails dug into his scalp. He increased his pace and she could feel the new wave of pleasure building. Her entire body was tingling and could tell that the coming orgasm would be even more intense than the last one. Part of her mind was worried that she would melt into a puddle when she came, but that part was hardly existent compared to the rest of her which was clamoring for release. She was so close…

Natsu's growls increased as he leaned closer to her, his hot breath tickling her ear. "Mine," he growled before his struck, fast like a snake, and bit into the right side of her neck. The combination pleasure-pain sent her body spiraling into an orgasm that had her screaming so hard that she knew her voice would be horse in the morning. At the same time, she felt hot spurts in her abdomen and knew that he had reached his climax as well.

Her body was quivering as she lay beneath her mate. Before her leg could grow sore, he lowered it off of his shoulder as he gently licked at the bleeding bite wound on her neck. The soft lapping at her neck made her skin tingle from awareness.

"Are you alright? I didn't hurt you, did I?" Natsu asked her as he lay down beside her and pulled her to his chest.

She sighed as she curled up against Natsu's chest, a wide smile stretching across her face. "You didn't hurt Juvia at all. She very much enjoyed being with you."

He hummed as he kissed her, he just couldn't seem to touch her enough. "Good, I didn't want to hurt you. You're my first and you'll be my only, Juvia. I'll make sure that you're loved the way you deserve to be."

Wrapping her arms around his trim waist, she peppered his chest with kisses. "Natsu-sama has already proven that he loves Juvia. Now she can't wait to spend the rest of her life with her mate. Natsu-sama and Juvia will take care of and love each other forever."

**A/N: This chapter was more difficult to write than I had originally anticipated. It started out mostly in Juvia's POV and that is where I kept hitting brick walls. When I switched it up to Natsu's POV and his curious exploration of Juvia, the words came a lot easier. Let me know how I did, and warm-fuzzies to everyone who has supported my writing for this story! I know that Navia isn't a common pairing and some people can't stand it, so it means a lot to me that all of you have given it a chance!**


	6. Claimed

*** If I owned Fairy Tail, it would never end… but I don't.**

The lightning teleportation left Lucy feeling a little motion sick again, she hoped that she would eventually get used to it since Laxus apparently enjoyed traveling in that fashion with her in his arms. Not that she was really complaining, he smelled amazing and her skin was tingling wherever they touched. As soon as they landed, she was ready to stand up but he refused to let her go.

Lucy had never seen his house before, but at first glance, it was easy to tell that it belonged to him. It was a two-story, red brick house with wooden shutters that matched the green painted door. A quick glance around showed that they were a fair distance away from Magnolia, but still close enough that she could see the lights. Not a second later, he was carrying her through the front door. The inside of the house seemed like the typical bachelor-pad. She could see leather furniture, a big-screen television, and shelves full of movies. She also noticed shelves of books, which she was eager to look through, and a large stone fireplace. That was all she could catch as Laxus quickly carried her past the living room, up the stairs, and into a large bedroom. She barely caught a glimpse of a king-size bed before they entered a large, adjoining bathroom.

This bathroom was even nicer than the ones at the Heartfilia mansion. There was a large counter with two sinks and almost the entire wall above it was taken up by a mirror, what looked like a steam shower encased in glass, but it was the Jacuzzi tub made of black marble with gold fixtures and large enough for three people that caught her attention. It looked amazing, she wanted to jump in there and wash the canal water off of her. Laxus apparently had the same idea. He set her down and started adjusting the taps, the tub was already filling up when he pulled her back into his arms and started kissing her senseless.

She moaned as his tongue moved past her lips to taste her as his hands pushed his coat off of her shoulders. His large, calloused hands ran possessively over her bare skin of her arms before taking hold of her hips to pull them against his own. She moaned again when she felt the size of him pressing against her through the fabric of their clothes. Then, before she could react, Laxus had taken hold of the hem of her tank top and whipped it over her head. She gasped, breaking their kiss as she attempted to cover the sight of her lacy blue bra.

Laxus growled deep in his throat as his hands took hold of her wrists and moved her arms out of the way. "Don't hide from me," he growled in her ear, the sound of his voice sending shivers down her spine. The shivers got worse when she felt him lick the outer shell of her ear before gently taking her earlobe between his teeth. Her arms wrapped around his waist of their own accord. She was so lost in the attention he was giving her, she hardly noticed that he had unzipped her skirt and it was now pooled on the tile floor around her feet.

Her breaths began coming in short pants as his mouth moved to a particularly sensitive spot on her neck. His teeth gently nipped at her skin, making her moan. Lucy's hands started working at the buttons of his shirt, but her fingers hardly worked because they were shaking so bad. When she failed to slip the same button through its hole for the third time, she let out a growl of her own as she grabbed both sides of his shirt and tugged it open, popping several buttons. When she heard Laxus chuckle at her impatience, letting her know that he liked it, she started running her hands over the muscles of his chest.

_Oh, how many times have I wanted to do this?_ She thought to herself as her hands ran over his well-defined abs. _I may be a virgin, but I'm still a woman and Laxus is probably the finest male specimen in all of Fiore. And now he's all mine._ Lucy pushed the shirt off of his shoulders and began tracing his black tattoo with her fingers. Leaning forward, she licked his skin and couldn't help but smile when she heard his breath hitch.

She felt her bra become loose as he unhooked it and pulled the lacey straps down her arms. The bra had no sooner hit the floor before he was leaning in front of her, his hot breath causing her nipples to pebble. He didn't go after her breasts the way she'd thought he would. Instead, he gave both nipples a teasing lick that made her moan before he wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his nose between her breasts, humming with pleasure as he breathed in her scent.

"Even with the smell of the canal on you, you still have the most amazing scent," he told her, his lips brushing against her skin as he spoke. "But I'd rather not smell the canal while I make you mine."

He kissed her breastbone with a kind of gentleness that she hadn't know he was capable of, making her blush again. His kisses moved down her torso as he knelt in front of her, by the time he reached her lower belly, just above her matching blue lace panties, she had to grip his shoulders to keep upright.

His hands took hold of her panties and slowly eased them down her legs. A growl built up in his throat as the scent of her arousal became practically overwhelming. Without even touching her, he could tell how wet she was because of how her blonde curls were glistening with moisture. His inner dragon roared like crazy in his head, demanding that he pin her against the wall and take her that second. He fought it down, but just barely. He could tell by her scent, as well as by what she said earlier, that she was a virgin and he wanted to make sure that she enjoyed herself. More than that, Laxus wanted her begging for him to claim her as his mate. She might not realize it, but everything he had done since he had first chased her out of the guild was him seducing her, and he wasn't finished yet.

Lucy lifted each foot so her dragon slayer could slip her panties from around her feet. Then he was slipping off her sandals, leaving her completely bare to him. Strangely enough, she wasn't nervous. Something deep inside told her that he would never hurt her, that he would rather chew off his right arm than even accidentally hurt her. As he stood back up, brown eyes met grey and they were kissing again. She was more aggressive this time, devouring his mouth as she nipped his lower lip with her teeth. Laxus growled again as he scooped her up into his arms without breaking the kiss and lowered her into the steamy, hot water. She sighed as the water enveloped her, easing the aching muscles of her legs and the rest of her body. Lucy dunked her head beneath the water, rewetting her hair to help get the canal scent off of her. She leaned against the side of the tub when she was sure her hair didn't smell anymore, letting one of the water jets shoot against a particular knot in her lower back.

A moment later, she felt the water move more against her skin and heard the taps get turned off. She didn't have to open her eyes to know that Laxus had climbed into the tub with her. A second later, she was being lifted from her spot and was secured to his side with one muscular arm wrapped around her shoulders. Unable to help herself, she sighed and nuzzled her head against his chest. Lucy felt his chest rumble in satisfaction before he wrapped his other arm around her waist in a possessive hold.

"So why do you think your instincts chose me as your mate?" Lucy asked him, her hands lightly running over his naked flesh.

"Like I said," he rumbled. "I needed a mate who was strong willed, smart and her own person or else my alpha personality would take over and make my mate miserable. You're stubborn enough to stand up to me, but you're kind enough to forgive me. I've screwed up a lot in the past, but you looked past all of it and accepted me so easily." Laxus hugged her tighter against him, loving the feel of her warm body pressed to his. "I don't know if you realize it, but after we came back from Tenrou Island, you were the first person outside of my team to talk to me like I was anyone else in the guild. You weren't nervous or scared of me; I was just 'Laxus' to you. It made me feel more welcome than my reinstatement."

She hugged him. "I could tell you felt sorry for what you did, and my mom always taught me to forgive when people realize that they did wrong because it could be that forgiveness that keep them from turning back to the way they were. So, for future reference, I will always try to forgive you so long as you really mean it when you say you're sorry."

His chest rumbled before he used his hold on her to lift his body so she was sitting on his lap sideways with both of her legs to his right. The second her eyes met his, he was kissing her. But it wasn't like the hungry kisses from before; it was a sweet, desperate kiss that almost made her feel like her heart would break.

"And that is why you are my mate," Laxus whispered against her lips. She couldn't help but smile as she leaned into him.

A second later, he reached past her to grab a bar of soap. He worked it into a lather before he started gently rubbing it into her shoulders. Lucy sighed as his hands moved over her, she never would have guessed that he would be so attentive to her and she absolutely loved it. His soapy hands gently moved from her shoulders and down her back to the curve of her spine just above her ass, but he didn't touch her there. He soaped up his hands again and started cleaning her arms before moving to her chest, just above her breasts. Her breathing hitched as he moved down over the round globes, but he didn't go after them like she thought he would. Yes, he cleaned them, but he didn't give them any special attention like she'd thought he would.

It was as Laxus soaped up his hands again that she realized that he was teasing her. He was touching her enough to wake her senses and make her needy, but not enough to give her any real satisfaction. Her theory was confirmed when she looked at his face and saw that slight smirk on his lips. She had seen it many times that night and had no doubt that she would see it many more times before the sun came up.

_Fine, you want to tease me, Laxus? Well, two can play at this game… even if I'm not quite sure what to do._

Grabbing the soap, Lucy worked up a lather in her own hands and started cleaning his chest just as he started working soapy circles on her stomach. She heard his breathing hitch for a second as she ran her hands over him and couldn't help but smile, knowing that she had just as much of an effect on him as he had on her.

Laxus soaped up his hands once more before starting placing both hands on her hips in the water and rubbing down her legs all the way to her ankles before giving her feet a quick rub. She moaned lightly at the feel of her feet being rubbed, it just felt so amazing. But it only lasted for a second before his hands started traveling back up her legs, his left arm moved faster, moving up her body and around her shoulders to hold her as his right hands continued more slowly. By the time his hand reached the midpoint of her inner thigh, her own hands had stopped moving and were gripping his shoulder.

Her own breathes sped up as her legs parted on her own. Lucy could feel the heat rise in her cheeks and knew that she was blushing. His hand was so close to her lower lips that just the movement of the water against her made her moan, but then he stopped. She looked up at him, the moment their eyes locked, his hand completed it journey and he touched her. Lucy moaned at the contact as her eyes drifted shut, then Laxus growled as his hand stopped moving again. She couldn't help but whine as she looked at him again, a scowl growing on her face, but then his hand started moving again, his fingers tracing the lines of her lower lips. She quickly got the message; he wanted her to look at him as he pleasured her. If that's what it took for him to keep touching her, she wouldn't even blink.

Keeping his eyes trained on hers, Laxus continued his exploration of his beautiful mate. He could feel the smooth contours of her wet lips and the thick, honey moisture that continues to gather there. He gently parted them with his index finger and followed the lines up to her clit. The second he made contact, her entire body jerked in his arms and he used his hold around her shoulders to keep her in place as her eyes shut again. He growled at her as he stopped moving his hand again. After a few short breaths, her eyes opened and he started rubbing soft circles around the bundle of nerves, smirking as she moaned loudly. He loved how responsive she was and he had barely started touching her.

He continued to tease her clit for another minute before moving to her tight opening. As gently as he could, he pushed his finger inside. She moaned in discomfort as she shut her eyes again, and he couldn't blame her this time. She was painfully tight around his one finger, just imagining how she would feel wrapped around his dick made his inner dragon growl with want. When she finally opened her eyes again, he started gently moving his finger in and out of her in an effort to stretch her a bit so he wouldn't hurt her more than he had to later.

When it felt easier to move within her, he added a second finger and she gasped, her eyes going wide this time as her nails dug into the skin of his shoulders. Her inner walls began to squeeze around his fingers a bit, he could tell that she hadn't cum yet but she was close. Keeping his eyes locked on hers, Laxus sped up the thrusts of his fingers and used his thumb to start rubbing circles over her clit again.

"Cum for me, I want to see the woman I'm falling in love with cum in my arms," he whispered to her without breaking eye contact.

No sooner had the words left his mouth than her faced morphed into one of complete pleasure. He felt her silky walls grip his fingers as her entire body started thrashing in the water. Even in the throes of her orgasm, she didn't break eye contact. That, coupled with the feeling of her naked body rubbing against his, had his dick harder than he could ever remember. Sure, he'd had sex plenty of times before, but he knew that this time would be different because she was his mate. She was the only one for him and the only one there ever would be.

Lucy was slowing coming down from her high when Laxus pulled his fingers out from between her legs, causing her over-sensitive nerves to ripple with pleasure. Then, before she realized what was happening, he had lifted her body out of the water and was stepping out of the tub with her in his arms. She shivered slightly from the cooler air as Laxus set her on her feet and grabbed a towel from the cupboard and started drying her off. All she could do was smile at him as he took care of her. When he was finished, he wrapped the towel around her torso before grabbing another towel to dry himself off.

For the first time, she looked at her lightning dragon slayer's nude body and barely kept herself from drooling all over herself. His lower body was just as sculpted as his upper body, and the droplets of water clinging to his skin made him all the more tempting and sexy in her eyes. Lucy felt that same pull that she had felt after he had pulled her out of the canal, that undeniable need to touch him.

Before she could change her mind, Lucy was kneeling on the floor, her face level with his impressively large dick, and placed her hands on his hips for balance. Laxus froze above her when he saw her position, his eyes boring into hers. The hot look in his eyes spurred her on as she stuck out her tongue and gave his length a long lick. He tasted salty and wet with a twinge of the soap that still clung to his skin, and it was like an aphrodisiac.

Wrapping her hand around the base of his dick, she gave him a slight squeeze before she took the head into her mouth. Laxus growled loudly as his eyes squeezed shut and his head tipped back in pleasure, but it was short lived as Lucy pulled her mouth away from him. He growled dangerously as he glared down at her. It didn't faze her in the least as she smiled at him and took him into her mouth again, her eyes locked on his.

He might have laughed if he wasn't so turned on by what she was doing to him. He could tell that she was playing the same game that he had played with her. So Laxus kept his eyes locked on hers as her gently threaded his hand through her hair and used his grip to help her suck him. A few times he ended up thrusting deep, hitting the back of her throat; he felt her gag slightly but she never stopped, which turned him on so much more.

When he felt her free hand cup and start massaging his balls, his control nearly broke. He wanted to come inside of her and he would be damned if the first time he came with her was during a blow job. He'd had enough foreplay. He had to claim her _now!_ Growling again, he used the grip on her hair to pull her away from his dick before he wrapped an arm around her waist and threw her over his shoulder to carry her to his bed.

Laxus whipped the towel from her body as he dropped her on the bed. She bounced once and then he was over top of her, kissing her deeply. The only thing that kept him from roughly thrusting into her was the knowledge that she was a virgin and if he hurt her now, he'd never forgive himself. He teased her lower lips with his fingers to make sure she was wet, when he was sure she was ready, he spread the extra moisture on the head of his dick and aligned himself with her entrance.

"Lucy, I'm sorry, but this is going to hurt," he said, grateful that he had kept his voice steady.

"It's okay," she panted, her hands wrapping under his arms and around his shoulders.

Giving a nod, he eased the head in his dick into her virgin passage as he watched her face. He could see the discomfort, but she didn't look like she was in pain. When he felt her barrier, he gave a hard thrust, piercing her in one go as she cried out on pain. Laxus watched as tears leaked from the corners of her eyes and he started playing with her breasts, trying to distract her from the pain.

After a few deep breaths, he felt her body relax around his and started shallow thrusts with his hips. She moaned from the combination of her breasts being played with as the pain faded from between her legs, replaced by a type of pleasure that out did what his fingers had given her. But as the pain faded, she wanted more. Lucy started rolling her hips to meet his thrusts, causing him to go deeper. Even then, as the sensations increased, she wanted more.

"Laxus… don't hold back," she panted as she turned her head so she could bite his arm, leaving a mark.

Whatever control he'd had left, disappeared as Laxus roared above her and started pumping into her harder and faster than before. She gripped his arms to try and keep in place, the feral look taking over his features. The angle of his thrusts had his pelvic bone rubbing up against her clit with time and the speed was driving her crazy. Lucy was moaning loudly, but she didn't care. She was so close to having another orgasm that was all she cared about. Then he lunged forward and took her mouth in a brutal kiss that sent her tumbling over the edge. She screamed out her pleasure as her orgasm rolled through her body, and her inner walls squeezed him.

Laxus growled above her as he pulled out, gripped her hip, and flipped her onto her stomach. She barely had a chance to collect herself as he lifted her hips from the mattress so he could enter her from behind, going even deeper than he had before.

Her entire body was quivering as he continued his assault on her body, growling with every thrust as one hand massaged her breast. She could barely think anymore. All she could do was feel as he drove her to the edge of insanity. "Laxus… please…" she panted.

The hand that had been massaging her breast wrapped around her chest and pulled her back so that her back was plastered to his sweaty chest; the new angle hitting a different spot that had her a hairs-breath away from coming for a third time. She felt his hot breath on her right ear and she shivered as he continued to thrust into her.

"You're mine, Lucy, for the rest of our lives."

She felt him bite deeply into her right shoulder at the same time she felt electrical shocks inside of her stomach, making her scream out as the strongest orgasm she'd experienced that night had her body thrashing against his hold. He gave a few more thrusts until she felt a foreign sensation of hot spurts inside of her. Her body continued to tremble as he held her. After a minute, he pulled his mouth away from her shoulder and lapped at the blood that was coming from the bite mark.

Pulling out of her, Laxus laid her on the bed before grabbing some tissues from the box on the bedside table and gently cleaned her between the legs before dropping the tissues into the waste basket. Lying down beside her, he pulled her back against his chest, loving the way she fit against him.

"Do you mean it, Laxus? Are you really falling in love with me?" He heard her whisper sleepily.

He chuckled before kissing the mark he'd given her. "I promised you no lies of half-truths, didn't I? So when I said, I was falling in love with you, I meant it."

Lucy placed her hands over his on her waist and sighed. Even though he couldn't see her face, he could tell she was smiling. "Good, because I'm pretty sure that I'm falling in love with you too."

His inner dragon rumbled with such satisfaction and contentment, he couldn't keep himself from mirroring the sound as he hugged her tighter to his chest. "My mate, that is the best and only thing I could ever want. If I never achieved anything else in my life, I wouldn't care so long as I have you."

**A/N: This chapter took a lot longer than I thought it would, mostly because I know how much a lot of readers have been looking forward to the LaLu lemon and I didn't want to disappoint them. I actually revised it three times before I was satisfied enough to post it. I hope it meet everyone's expectations! Please review and Warm-Fuzzies!**


	7. Morning After

*** I hereby challenge Hiro Mashima to a duel! And if I win, Fairy Tail will belong to me!**

**~With Wendy~**

The sun was shining through one of the tall windows and directly across Wendy's face, that is what woke her up. She yawned as she attempted to stretch and grimaced when she felt the knots in her back and neck. She felt sore all over her body and she was pretty sure it had to do with the fact that she was lying on a cold, hard floor. Cracking open her eyes, she saw that she was indeed lying on the guild floor… with a pile of items beside her head!

Memories from the night before came rushing back to the sky dragon slayer as she sat up and looked at the items in front of her. She saw one of Alzack's earrings, a gauntlet that she remembered wrestling off of Erza, Mira's necklace, Gray's necklace, and two gold rings that she was pretty sure belonged to Loke. She remembered everything from the night before, including when she agreed to help distract the guild so the others could get to their mates…

_Oh Mavis! They found their mates last night! But who got who?_

Looking around, she saw that much of the guild was empty. The only members she could see were Laki, Mira, Fried, Happy, Lily, Carla and Jet, who looked pretty beat up. Wendy sort of remembered hearing Jet say something about Gajeel kidnapping Levy before he went running out of the guild, meaning that Levy was the iron dragon slayer's mate! She couldn't help but be happy for the two of them. She'd seen the older male giving the script mage looks since she'd first joined the guild but he was too tough to let it show that he wanted to be with her.

Standing, her movement caught Mira's attention. The take-over mage smiled kindly at the girl as Wendy's face turned red from embarrassment from her previous actions. She grabbed Mira's necklace and held it out to her, bowing at her waist as words began flying from her mouth. "I'm so sorry for all the trouble I caused last night! I didn't mean to be such a bother! Mira, I'm sorry for taking your necklace while you were knocked out!"

Ignoring the necklace, Mira wrapped her arms around the younger girl and was gave her a warm hug. "You have nothing to be sorry for," she told the girl in a kind voice. "You had no control over your actions and you didn't hurt anyone. It was actually really cute watching you wrestling with everyone and calling out 'my shiny!'"

Wendy continued to blush when Carla came walking over to them, her arms crossed over her chest and a scowl on her face. "Really, child; I'd have thought you would have realized that whatever happened last night was not your fault. You better not be planning to apologize to every member of the guild. After all, they have other things to worry about, specifically; Natsu, Gajeel and Laxus. Those three were the ones who caused the most trouble last night and I look forward to giving those brutes a piece of my mind when they return!"

"They're no more at fault than Wendy is, after all, they found their mates!" Mira cheered with hearts in her eyes. "I can just imagine all the cute little babies that will be coming to the guild soon! I wonder who will be first! Maybe it'll be Natsu and Juvia, little pink haired, blue eyed babies or blue haired, black eyed babies!"

That surprised the dragon slayer; she never would have guessed that those two would be mates. But the more she thought about it, especially how obsessed Natsu and Juvia could be, maybe they would work out just fine.

"And then there's Laxus and Lucy," Mira continued, a big smile stretching across her face as she spun around in circles. "Blonde haired and brown or grey eyed babies, the girls will have Lucy's good looks and the boys will have Laxus' strong features! Oh Mavis, and that means that Master will get great-grandbabies soon! He'll be so happy when he finds out!"

Mira squealed again as she started clapping her hands with joy. "I just know that Levy will name me godmother of her and Gajeel's babies! And they'll be smart like their mother and strong like their father!"

As the take-over mage continued to do her little happy dance and envisioned the godchildren that didn't even exist yet, Wendy and Carla cautiously backed away from the woman. _At least now I know who went after whom._

**~With Natsu and Juvia~**

Natsu's nose was twitching as he woke up, something smelled really good. Giving a yawn, he reached for his mate and found that the space beside him was empty. Like most dragon slayers would do if they woke to find their mate missing, he started to panic. Jumping from bed, he barely took the time to pull on his boxers before rushing out of his bedroom to find Juvia.

It didn't take him long; he followed the scent of cooking food and found the beautiful blue haired woman standing in front of the stove. She was singing softly to herself as she pulled some sausages from a skillet and put them on a plate. She was wearing a white and blue T-shirt, a pair of dark blue shorts, and nothing on her feet. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail to keep it out of her face and gave him a glimpse of the hickies, bite marks, and the mating mark he had given her.

_I didn't think I had any clean plates or skillets for her to use?_ It was only then, after he had confirmed that his mate was safe, that he looked around his home and felt his jaw drop all the way to his knees. The toxic waste dump he called a house was now cleaner than he could ever remember. There was no dust or food rotting in the sink, the floor was swept and piles of dirty clothes were picked up… _Where are all my clothes?_

He was going to ask, but then she started singing a little louder and started dancing, swaying her hips as he saw the corner of her smile lift with a smile. She did a turn as she danced and jumped when she saw him, apparently, she hadn't realized that he was there. Unable to help himself, he wrapped her in his arms and was kissing her in an instant, he rumbled in satisfaction when she started kissing him back.

She giggled as she pulled away and turned back to the food on the stove. "Juvia is almost finished making breakfast. We are having scrambled eggs, sausages, sticky buns, and juice."

Natsu's stomach growled as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He couldn't remember being this happy since Igneel left. "You are the best woman and mate anyone could ever ask for," he told her before kissing the mating mark he'd made on her neck.

Juvia couldn't help but blush at the compliment. No one ever told her things like that and meant it, and she could tell that Natsu really did mean it. She took a second to finish scooping the eggs onto another plate and turn off the stove before letting her hands rest over his. "Juvia wants to be the best mate she can be for Natsu-sama."

"Then just keep being yourself, that's the girl I love," he told her as she turned in his arms and he gave her a toothy grin. "You're awesome, Juvia! And how long have you been up? I mean, you cleaned the whole house!"

She started blushing again, her index poking at each other in front of her chest. "Juvia wanted to surprise Natsu-sama, so she got up when the sun came up to start cleaning. It didn't take long to dust, sweep, or clean the kitchen. The laundry is hanging on the line outside. When all that was finished, Juvia found food in the cupboard and fridge to make breakfast." Leaning forward, she gave him a sweet kiss before stepping away from him. "Now, sit down so breakfast can be served!"

Natsu couldn't help but grin like an idiot as he sat at their small table while Juvia placed the incredible smelling food in front of him before sitting across from him. He made sure to let his mate get her share before he started devouring the rest. It tasted absolutely amazing, what was even better was that she had made it specifically for him. Unable to help himself, he reached across the table to hold her free hand. He still couldn't believe how lucky he was to have found his mate so soon. He would do everything he could to make sure that she knew that he loved her. Like he'd told her the night before; he was her dragon slayer, she was his mate, and he was nothing without her.

**~With Gajeel and Levy~**

Levy's chest was pinned against the wall and her left leg was bent high and hooked over Gajeel's arm as he pounded into her from behind. She was exhausted and had lost count of the number of orgasms she'd had, but she knew another one was coming fast.

"Harder…" Levy panted as she rocked her hips against Gajeel's cock, causing her mate to growl as he sucked at her neck, leaving another mark on her skin. He began to piston inside of her and had her screaming out her release before joining her a few seconds later. As she came down from her high, Levy's exhaustion doubled and she might have collapsed to the floor if Gajeel hadn't kept a hold of her.

Every inch of her body was sort from hours of strenuous abuse. Their night had gone like this: sex, sleep for an hour, sex, eat something, blow job, sleep again, wake up to being eaten out, get some more food, and then more sex. At the rate they were going, she didn't think she would be able to walk, let alone do much of anything else. Any time she wanted to take a break, he would figure out a way to coax her into having a bit more fun, he couldn't seem to be able to keep his hands off of her. Not that she was really complaining, but she wanted to talk to him, and he hadn't left much time for talking.

Her mate carried her back to the bed and set her carefully on the bed before climbing in beside her and settling her against his chest. She smiled as she snuggled against his sweaty chest; it didn't bother her much since she was probably just as stinky and sweaty as he was.

"You can't keep me distracted with sex forever," she told him, trying to make her voice strong. "You're going to wear yourself out sooner or later and then we _are_ going to discuss what you and I both want out of this relationship."

Gajeel growled slightly as he hugged her. "That sounds like a challenge. Does that mean that if I don't get worn out we can just keep having sex?"

She looked up at his face with a scowl on her own, and she was satisfied to see that it made him flinch. "You can _try_ going that route, but we both know that it won't work forever. Or we can just talk now and we can have sex again when we're finished."

"I'd rather not talk…"

"Don't even bother, because we're talking right now." Levy told him as she pushed herself up so that she was leaning on her elbow. "What do you expect from me now that you've claimed me as your mate?"

The dragon slayer gave her a hard look as he sat up. "That's a leading question, shrimp. If I say one thing wrong, I know you'll just get pissed off." She kept staring at him, he wasn't even sure if she blinked. Gajeel wanted to think that he wouldn't break under the gaze of the small female… but it wasn't long before he was talking. "Being my mate means that we're basically married. I protect you from danger and you keep me sane, nothing is more important to me than you."

"Are you going to try to stop me from spending time with my friends?"

"I don't mind Bunny Girl, Titania, Mira or Cana; but I don't want you hanging out with Salamander for a while and that's just because he's another dragon slayer. But that might not be such a big deal since I'm pretty sure he caught his mate last night too."

Levy nodded in understanding. Territorial tendencies were normal for dragon slayers; she could keep her distance from the other male dragon slayers until her mate calmed down. "What about Jet and Droy? They're still my partners."

A snarl escaped his lips before he could stop himself, which resulted in Levy giving him a pretty angry glare. "Those two idiots put you in more danger than anyone else, I don't like that I have to accept them."

For some reason, she smiled at him. Before he could figure out what he said, she was kissing him again. Then she was curled up against his chest again. "Now that we got the main points out of the way, let's get some more sleep. And I'm going to want a bath when we wake up." She told him, a soft smile stretching across her lips.

Gajeel was confused, but rather than question her good mood, he wrapped her in his arms while she fell asleep. He hadn't been prepared to find his mate or to claim her so quickly, but now that he had, he was going to make sure that he did things right.

**~With Laxus and Lucy~**

It was becoming difficult to breathe. Lucy's face was squashed against her pillow and there was a weight against her back, pressing her down. She turned her head to her left and gasped when she recognized the face that was inches away from her own. Laxus was sleeping next to her, his arm and leg draped possessively over her, and a thin line of drool was leaking from the corner of his mouth and onto his pillow. It took another moment for her to remember what had happened after she had run from the guild, and after he had brought her back to his house…

_OH MAVIS! Laxus claimed me as his mate last night and I still barely know anything about him! What do I do? I could try running again… no, he'd catch me again. I could say that I changed my mind… do I want to?_

Unsure of what to do, Lucy slipped out from under the dragon slayer and off of the bed. As soon as her feet touched the floor, she realized that she was naked and her clothes from the night before were basically ruined. With no other options, she padded over to a dresser and opened drawers until she found one that had t-shirts. She slipped it over her head and the hem stopped just above her knees.

She turned to go to the bathroom to grab her keys, whip and ruined clothes; but jumped when she saw that Laxus was sitting up on the bed and watching her with a smug grin on his face. Lucy couldn't help but feel guilty for sneaking, which caused her to blush.

"Going somewhere, Blondie?" He said, his voice sounding close to a purr.

Doing her best not to panic, she nodded. "To the bathroom, but I didn't want to be walking around naked…"

"No objections from me either way," he interjected, his grin growing bigger. "I like the idea of you walking around naked, but seeing you in nothing but my t-shirt is pretty damn sexy too."

Her face grew even hotter as her mouth opened and closed. She had no idea how to deal with this man, and now she was tied to him for the rest of their lives. It might not have been a traditional marriage that she'd always expected, but it was just as binding, if not more so.

"I-I-I'll be r-right back, and th-then we can talk about what w-we're going to do about our situation." Lucy stuttered out before she ran to the bathroom and locked herself in, not that a locked door would keep out a determined dragon slayer.

The entire time she was in there, she tried to think of a compelling argument that would convince Laxus that he hadn't actually wanted to claim her as his mate, that it was just the effects of the eclipse. But even as she thought of it, she realized how ridiculous that sounded. Dragon slayers only mated once in their entire life and they didn't make those kinds of mistakes either. As it was, she had to come out of this bathroom and face him at some point.

When she finally came out, her steps faltered when she saw Laxus standing beside the dresser with his back to her, he was wearing boxers and was in the process of pulling on a pair of black cargo pants. Out of nowhere, she felt her entire body heat up as her hands itched to touch him.

She must have sighed or made some kind of sound because Laxus turned to face her before he finished zipping up his pants. Lucy didn't know what it was, but she suddenly wanted him again. It made no sense at all, but all her earlier thoughts of leaving him suddenly made her chest hurt and she knew that being close to him would make that pain go away.

Lucy had barely stepped toward him, when he must have sensed her need because she was suddenly off her feet and her back was pinned against the wall next to the bathroom door. Her dragon slayer's eyes became intense before giving her a surprisingly gentle kiss. One of her arms wrapped around his neck while the other gripped his hair as she deepened the kiss, needing to be taste him.

Laxus helped her wrap her legs around his waist and lock her ankles at his back. The position caused her core to rub against the growing bulge of his boxers as his pants slipped down his hips. When she felt his fingers brush into her heated flesh, she broke the kiss and gasped for air.

"Are you going to tell me what got you so upset?" He asked her as he started slowly easing his fingers in and out of her. Unable to speak due to the growing pleasure, all she could do was shake her head. Laxus kissed her mating mark as he pushed down his boxers and pains enough for his erection to free itself. He rubbed his dick across her opening to coat himself with her juices before slowing entering her. She was just as tight as the night before but he noticed that she didn't grimace much at all. She moaned and gripped him around his neck as her face became flushed.

When he was all the way inside, he stayed still inside her for a moment before he started slowly rocking his hips. Lucy whimpered at the new sensation, so different from the night before. The night before had been a claiming, this time already felt more… intimate.

"I know we barely talked late night," Laxus said as he continued to rock his hips, his voice growing huskier than before. "That's why, after this, we're going to spend the next couple days talking with each other. I don't want my mate to be a stranger to me, and I don't want to be a stranger to you either. I meant what I told you last night. I'm falling in love with you, Lucy, and it's not just because you're my mate. It's because of who you are."

She didn't mean to, but she felt tears slip past her lashes. He had touched on her worries and she could tell that he was sincere. He didn't want this to be a mating, he wanted an actual relationship and he felt something for her, just as she felt something for him. It might not be love yet, but it was well on the way to becoming that.

Her hands came up to cup his cheeks as Lucy started rolling her hips to meet his easy strokes. The slow pace was driving her body crazy in a way that was totally different from the first time. That's when she knew for sure that last night had been about need, this was about love. She gently kissed his lips and he just barely increased his pace.

They moved together, taking their time to please each other until Lucy felt the coil of pleasure building in her stomach. Just as she came, Laxus kissed her with such passion and care that she felt like she was going to cry again, but then he groaned as he came inside of her. He stayed still for a moment before taking hold of her by her ass, lifting her off of his dick, and walking her over to the bed to lay her down on the covers before joining her.

"Do you really think we can make this work?" She asked him quietly.

Laxus leaned over her to kiss the mating mark on her shoulder. "I'm sure we can."

**A/N: Sorry that it took so long to post this chapter. (TT_TT) I've been dealing with exams this week and the coming weeks, so I'm updating a little slower than usual but still doing my best to get the chapters up as quickly as possible. Please review and warm-fuzzies!**


	8. Family

*** It's not easy writing Fairy Tail and Hiro Mashima is better at it than me, that's why I'm glad he owns it.**

It had been five days since the eclipse and the guild had finally returned to as close to normal as Fairy Tail could. Laki had returned from her mission and fixed the holes in the floor and replaced the decimated furniture. Wendy had returned all the jewelry and other shiny items she had snatched from her fellow guild members, apologizing and bowing like crazy every time. Of course, no one had been upset with the girl.

Makarov had returned from his meeting with the Magic Council on the second day, surprised by the destruction that had taken place at the guild during his short absence. Sure, there were always fights that left the building in need of repairs, but this had been beyond the norm. Knowing that there had been an eclipse had him worried as well, especially when he noticed that three of the four dragon slayers were missing.

Then Mira told him how Natsu, Gajeel and Laxus had gone chasing after their mates and the old man had cheered up right away. When he heard that Laxus had apparently mated with Lucy, he'd been over the moon with happiness and bought drinks for the entire guild. By the end of the night, the small man was lying on the floor, his eyes spinning from drinking so much alcohol and a huge smile on his face. Mira could hear him muttering about the beautiful great-grand babies he would be getting soon.

After a few days, a lot of the guild was starting to get worried. None of the dragon slayers or their mates had been seen since the night of the eclipse. Happy and Lily had gone looking for their dragon slayers to check on them but returned shortly after and reported basically the same thing. The houses were locked up tight so they were unable to get in and the sounds coming from inside would haunt their dreams for the foreseeable future. It wasn't a stretch to figure out what they must have been doing.

Fried had gone to check on Laxus and Lucy and had nearly been killed by one of Lucy's spirits and the defensive spells Laxus had set up. Though he hadn't gotten close to the house, the rune mage decided that since both their magic were working to keep people away, that they were fine and simply wanted their privacy.

After that, Makarov decided that the guild would grant the dragon slayers and their mates their space for the time being and no one was to disturb them. This was met with some grumbles and worried protests for the well-being of the women who were taken. Makarov was firm, saying that anyone who went against his wishes would be handed over to Mira and Erza who would dole out whatever punishment they deemed appropriate. That shut most of them up pretty quickly. Only Jet and Droy were stupid enough to try to sneak over to Gajeel's cabin, and they were intercepted quickly by the she-devil. The pained screams of Team Shadow Gear, minus Levy, proved to be an effective way to keep others from attempting the same thing.

It wasn't until the mid-morning on the fifth day that the guild received their first surprise. The doors opened to reveal Levy skipping inside with a couple books in her hands and Gajeel following close behind her with an even larger stack of books in his hands. The guild immediately erupted in gasps and cheers, relieved that their script mage was in good health. Better than that, the girl seemed to be glowing with happiness as she and her mate set her books down on a table before being mobbed by their friends.

Jet and Droy were both diving for the small blue haired woman with relieved tears streaming down their faces, only to be intercepted by Gajeel. The dragon slayer had grabbed both mages by the collars of their shirts to hold them back as he glared at them.

"Let's get something clear," Gajeel growled at them. "Shrimp is my mate, so I will not accept either of you talking down on our relationship. You are her team mates, so I won't keep you from being around her either. But if you flirt with her or put her in danger while on a job, nothing will keep me from taking my anger out on your asses. Understood?"

The three mages continued to stare at each other for a moment before Jet nodded. "That's reasonable, so long as you know that if you hurt her, we'll make you pay for it. And I owe you a fist to the jaw for what you did during the eclipse." Gajeel scoffed at the two mages but let them go so they could talk to his mate.

Levy just smiled at the three men before her partners crowded around her to make sure that she was okay while Gajeel carried all of her books to a table near the back corner of the room. It took a long while for Levy to assure everyone that she was alright and that Gajeel hadn't forced her into mating with him. By the time she got her drink and Cana was finished teasing her for all the marks showing on her skin, she needed a rest. She sat down at the table with her books and started reading.

A moment later, she was being lifted from her seat and placed on her mates lap. He didn't look at her as he munched on his plate of scrap iron, but she easily recognized that satisfied glint in his eyes. Levy couldn't help but smile at him before kissing his cheek and going back to reading her book. This was exactly what she had always wanted in a relationship with her dragon slayer. Not for everything to change, just to be closer to him and have their connection grow into something more.

A couple hours later, Natsu and Juvia came strolling into the guild. The rain woman and fire dragon slayer were holding hands and looking at each other in a lovey-dovey way that Natsu used to make fun of. Another cheer came from the guild, but as they rushed toward the couple, Natsu pushed Juvia behind him, took a defensive stance in front of her and growled. He was glaring specifically at a certain ice mage, who had his eyes trained on the couple.

"Will you chill out, fire breath? I'm not trying to take Juvia from you. I just want to make sure you didn't hurt her." Gray took a step forward and was immediately pulled back by Erza to avoid a fire coated fist from the snarling dragon slayer. He heaved an exasperated sigh before looking at the bluenette. "Juvia, calm your mate down already, would you?"

The woman chuckled as she lifted her hand to start playing with her mate's pink hair. Almost instantly, the tension left his body. Then she wrapped an arm around his chest and kissed his neck, which seemed to bring him completely back to normal. A toothy grin stretched across his face as he turned in her arms and pressed his nose in her hair before kissing the mating mark on her neck. Then he turned to glare at his rival again.

"Keep clear of my mate, ice prick," he growled. "I trust Juvia, but I don't trust you, not after you agreed to kiss her."

A collective whistle went around the guild, Gray had failed to mention that bit of information to anyone else. Many were amazed that the ice mage still breathing after kissing Juvia.

"I don't see her that way, ash for brains," Gray said, clearly frustrated. "She's my friend and guild mate, nothing more or less. You love her and she loves you, I see that. I'm not stupid enough to even want to get between you two. Besides, you will never do better than her and I would hate to see you become a worthless mess without her."

"That's good to hear, Gary-san," Juvia smiled almost too sweetly at him. "Besides, after Juvia's uninspiring kiss with you, she could never see herself with you again. Natsu-sama is amazing in every way and makes Juvia feel loved and needed rather than annoying. Juvia does hope that we can continue to be friends, but she does suggest that you keep a safe distance until Natsu-sama has gotten past his anger towards you."

Gray didn't miss the laughs and whispers about Gray's suggested lack of talent in the kissing department. He also didn't miss the grin that Natsu gave him as he continued to nuzzle his face into his mate's neck. He had to admit, he deserved what Juvia had said to him. He had been an ass to both of them and the comment he had made was just rude. Before he could walk away though, he felt a heavy hand grip his shoulder. He didn't even need to look to know that it was Erza who had grabbed him and she was pissed about what he had said.

Natsu and Juvia watched in amusement as Erza dragged away the ice mage as he kicked and screamed for her to let him go. The dragon slayer went back to his usual goofy self once his rival was out of sight and everyone began congratulating them on becoming mates.

When the couple made their way over to Gajeel and Levy, they paused for a moment. Both women kept a close eye on their dragon slayers, watching for any indication that they might turn violent. Male dragon slayers were very territorial and protective when it comes to their mates. And even though both males were now mated, they weren't sure what to expect from the two. Much to their relief and delight, the men simply grinned at each other before Natsu and Juvia sat down to join them. Despite how violent dragon slayers tend to be, they are surprisingly easy going around each other when both are mated.

"Looks like we both snagged our mates, gihee," Gajeel grinned.

Natsu couldn't help but grin back as he held Juvia close. "Best eclipse ever! Have you heard anything about Luce and Laxus yet? I didn't see them when we came in."

Levy gasped as she looked up from her book. "Lucy and Laxus are mates?" When both dragon slayers nodded, the woman glared at her own mate. "You knew and you didn't tell me?"

Gajeel tried acting like he wasn't affected by the look his mate was giving him as he shrugged, but it was hard to do. His little shrimp could be a scary woman when she was really angry. "I knew that he had caught his mate's scent, but I didn't know who it was."

"Juvia and Natsu-sama found out when we ran into her during the eclipse, Laxus-san was chasing her. We figured out that they must be mates." The rain woman said as she leaned against Natsu. "Juvia really hopes that Laxus-san found her and they became mates, she would hate for Lucy to become love-rival for Natsu-sama. Juvia accepts that Lucy is Natsu-sama's best friend and partner, but she will be drowned if she tried to take away Juvia's beloved." She said, her blue eyes flashing dangerously for a moment.

Gajeel and Levy both sweat-dropped while Natsu was practically purring with delight. He loved how possessive his mate was. It made him feel better when he became possessive of her too.

After the first two couples had returned, everyone at the guild was expecting Laxus and Lucy too make an appearance before the day was over. When a thunder crash sounded in front of the guild, the Thunder God Tribe were jumping to the feet to rush the doors along with Erza and Gray. When the two blondes came walking into the guild Laxus had Lucy pressed to his side with his arm wrapped around her shoulders, both of them were smiling.

"Laxus-sama, congratulations on finding your mate," Fried gushed as he reached them.

"Never would have thought that you and cosplayer would end up together, but so long as she loves you, I'm cool with it," Bickslow grinned at them.

"Loves you, loves you," his babies chanted as they circled the couple, causing Lucy to giggle.

"He didn't force you, did he, Lucy?" Erza asked as she glared at the couple, a sword appearing in her hand. "Say the word and I…"

The re-quip mage was knocked back after being punched in the face by the furious lightning dragon slayer. Lighting sparked all around his body as his magic continued to build, forcing the other mages to cautiously step away from him. At least until the celestial mage at his side smacked him hard over the back of his skull, causing his head to snap forward.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Lucy yelled at him, her own magic rising around her. "Erza was not threatening me; she would never hurt me on purpose. She was offering to teach you a lesson in case you forced me into your bed," he blonde switched her glare to Erza, "which he would never do!" She looked back to her mate, her expression still set in a glare. "Apologize to her, right now. And you better look her in the eye and mean it when you do it!"

To the surprise of everyone in the guild, Laxus appeared utterly mortified by what he had done. He walked over to the red head and looked her directly in the eye. "Titania…" He was cut off when Lucy cleared her throat behind him, her arms crossed over her chest. "_Erza_, I'm sorry for attacking you like that. I know that you would never intentionally harm Blondie, but please don't point your swords in a threatening manner in her direction. It's still difficult to not see everyone around here as a threat to my mate."

"He's right, you know," Gajeel called from his table. "If you had brought out that sword near Shrimp, I probably would have seen it as a threat tried to kill you too."

The woman nodded as she stood in front of Laxus. "I understand and I apologize for bringing out my sword as well as what I insinuated, I had no right to say such a thing. But please try to remember that not a single person here wants to see Lucy harmed and they will do everything within their power to keep her safe and alive." She looked over her shoulder at Gajeel and Natsu. "That goes for Levy and Juvia as well."

The tension quickly dissipated as the blondes properly greeted their friends. After a while, they also found themselves sitting at the dragon slayer table beside Gajeel and Levy with Natsu and Juvia across from them. The men all shared a cocky smirk while the women smiled knowingly at each other.

"So we're all dragon slayer mates, who would have guessed?" Lucy giggled as Laxus hugged her to his side.

"Juvia admits that she never would have expected this, but she is glad that it happened." The rain woman said as she cuddled closer to Natsu.

"We should all do some research," Levy said as she closed her book. "A lot of things are about to change for us and I'd like to have some idea of what's coming."

"Maybe the three of us should write a book together about our experiences as mates," Lucy said with excitement.

This caused Levy to perk up. "Yeah, we should! There are a lot of books that mention mates but none have been written from our point of view. And even if it's never published, it would be great research for future generations and it could be helpful if Sting and Rouge ever find their mates, that way they will know what to expect."

Of course, the next few days were a continuous celebration of the newly formed couples. Mira was on cloud nine with hearts in her eyes and dreaming about all the babies that would be coming to the guild soon.

Laxus and Lucy not only had to deal with Mira, but with the Master as well. The old man had tackled both of them to the ground in a giant hug as he cried about how proud he was of Laxus and he couldn't wait to see the beautiful great-grand babies he would receive soon. This had left Laxus with a slightly sick feeling in his stomach while Lucy blushed like crazy; it was still too early to think about having kids. When they tried to tell him as much, it seemed to go in one ear and right out the other.

**~oOo~**

As it turned out, there was a lot to do with becoming a dragon slayers mate. Besides gaining a possessive, over-protective mate, they also became immune to any damage from their mate's element, whether the attacks were natural or magical. This was discovered when Natsu and Juvia had gone on a mission and there was an explosion. Natsu, naturally, was fine but had nearly had a psychotic break when he had lost sight of his mate in the fire. When the flames had disappeared, he saw Juvia with her arms raised defensively in front of her face, her clothes were ruined but her body and hair weren't even singed. Natsu didn't leave her side for the rest of the mission, terrified about what could have happened to her.

They also discovered that mates were just as possessive of their dragon slayers. On one job, a dark mage started flirting with Gajeel in front of Levy and the script mage snapped. Levy attacked the woman with such anger and determination that all the iron dragon slayer could do was stand there and watch with a dumbstruck look on his face. By the time Levy was through with the other woman, she was tied up and barely alive. Levy then proceeded to drag her mate a short distance away where she vigorously claimed her mate. Although Gajeel had been a little worried about her reaction, he couldn't complain about the results; he liked it when she got bossy with him.

Another discovery was that the mating mark acted like an alert system to their dragon slayers. Lucy got separated from Laxus while she was on a job with him and the Thunder God Tribe and was ganged up on by four mages. The moment she was attacked, Laxus knew where she was and that she was in danger. Lucy remembered wondering once what would happen to someone who threatened or hurt a dragon slayer's mate, she didn't have to wonder any more after that. Even though she was the mate who got attacked, she sort of pitied the mages after seeing what Laxus did to them, he had been seriously pissed.

The last discovery wasn't realized until after Wendy returned from a mission with Carla and Erza, about three months after the eclipse. Lucy had fallen sick with chills, an upset stomach and sudden bouts of pain that caused her whole body seize up, and the usual medicine wasn't helping her. No sooner had the sky dragon slayer returned, than Laxus was dragging the girl to his and Lucy's house.

As soon as she crossed the threshold, her body went stiff and she was sniffing the air. She turned to look at Laxus, a surprised look on her face. "Don't you smell that?"

He shook his head. "All I can smell is how sick she is. Just help her!"

Realizing that the lightning was too distracted with worry for his mate, Wendy made her way upstairs to the bedroom to check on her friend. The celestial mage was curled up under multiple thick blankets with a bucket next to the bed. She was shivering and hungry, but couldn't seem to keep anything down. Wendy sat on the bed next to Lucy, waking her from her fitful sleep.

"Hi, Wendy," she said, her voice showing just how weak she was at the moment.

"Hi, Lucy. I'm going to see what's wrong with you, then I'll see what I can do to help you feel better," Wendy told her.

Laxus watched as the blue haired girl worked her magic. A moment later, she stopped and smiled. "I thought that smell was familiar." She looked at Laxus. "I know what's wrong with her, but it's not something that I can heal or cure."

"What? But she's sick and she's getting weaker every day!" He didn't mean to yell at the girl, but he was panicking. They'd only been mated for a few months and she had come to mean more to him than anything in all of Earthland, he no longer cared about being the strongest or becoming the master of Fairy Tail. So long as Lucy was by his side, he was happy. If he lost her know, he wouldn't be able to survive without her. Dragons and slayers were nothing without their mates.

"She's weak because she isn't eating..."

"She is eating, but she can't keep anything down," he argued.

"But she's not eating what she needs to be eating and what she needs to eat is your lightning," Wendy told him in a serious tone.

He was confused, why would Lucy need to eat his lightning? Sure, she couldn't be harmed by lightning anymore, but that didn't mean that she had acquired a taste for the stuff. The sky dragon slayer noticed his confusion, Lucy also looked confused by the exchange.

"It's simple really," Wendy smiled as she blushed. "Lucy needs to eat your lightning because that's what the baby is hungry for."

Lucy watched as her mate blinked a couple of times before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he collapsed to the floor. She was shocked too, not only by what Wendy had told them, but she never would have guessed that Laxus would faint upon hearing that he was going to be a daddy. Though, she shouldn't have been shocked to hear the news about being pregnant, considering how active their sex life had become, it was to be expected.

"Are you sure that I'm pregnant?" She asked.

Wendy nodded, still blushing. "I smelled it when I came in and I could sense the other life inside of you when I used my magic. I can't tell whether it's a boy or a girl yet, but it's definitely in there and it's hungry. The notes that Porlyusica gave me mentioned that mothers of dragon slayer children need to consume the element of their mate to feed the baby. So if you eat lightning every day, you should be able to keep other food down as well."

She couldn't help but touch her stomach. There was something alive inside of her that was half of her and half of Laxus. She was having a baby!

"Could you wake up my mate, Wendy? I'm really hungry," she old the girl as a smile spread across her face.

It took a couple of tries, but the young dragon slayer was able to wake Laxus before slipping out of the house to give the couple their privacy. He sat there for a while, just staring at his mate, his eyes wide with a mixture of shock and wonder. "You're pregnant?" He asked quietly, she nodded. A wide smile spread across his face as he started cheering. "We're pregnant! We're having a baby! Wait, you need to eat my lightning!" He held up his hand as lightning surged around it. "Just suck it in like you're drinking it," he instructed her.

Even though the lightning couldn't hurt her anymore, she was still nervous about eating it. But she had to, their baby was hungry. Lucy did as Laxus instructed and sucked down the lightning he produced. Almost instantly, the cramping and pain in her stomach went away. She continued to consume his lightning until the chills were gone and her stomach felt full.

He watched as his mate greedily consumed his lightning and got stronger with every mouthful. When she said she was done, he threw back the sheets that were covering her and pressed his nose to her stomach to breathe in her scent. And there it was, a slight twinge to her scent that was mixed with his own, subtle but definitely there.

Unable to help himself, Laxus roared in triumph as he scooped Lucy into his arms and spun around. "Wendy's right, I can smell it now! We're going to have a baby!"

Lucy giggled as she locked her arms around her mate's neck and kissed him. "Let's go to the guild. I'm starving and Wendy said that I can eat normal food now."

"And I want to tell Gramps that he's going to be a great-grandpa soon."

She giggled. "And you want to brag to all the other guys, specifically Natsu and Gajeel, how you got me pregnant first."

Laxus didn't bother to deny it as he set her on her feet, she knew him too well to even bother trying. He dropped to his knees in front of her, hugging her waist as he pressed his cheek to her stomach. Lucy was so touched by the gesture, she felt tears form in her eyes. She ran her fingers through his spiky blonde hair and smiled.

"I hope the baby looks like you," she told him.

"I hope the baby has your eyes," he kissed her stomach. "I love you so much, Lucy."

"I love you, too," she said as she wiped away tears that leaked from her eyes.

**5 Months Later**

"Do we have enough food in the cell?" Mira asked as she stuck her head out of the guild kitchen.

"Plenty," Erza told her before turning to Fried. "Did you make sure to put a barrier on the floor this time?"

The green haired mage nodded. "Triple layers on the floor, ceiling and walls. I even set up traps inside and outside of the guild that will activate at sundown and only trap dragon slayers."

The guild was preparing for the coming eclipse that night. It had been eight months since the last lunar eclipse and they would not let themselves be taken by surprise again, even if it was just Wendy that they had to keep track of. Levy's research had shown that mated dragon slayers became very focused on their mates during a lunar eclipse and it was safer to just to let them be. Gajeel and Levy had already disappeared to their cabin, and Natsu and Juvia had been locked up in their cottage since the night before. No one expected to see either couple again for a few days.

Laxus would have liked to already have Lucy locked up in their house away from everyone, but she had insisted on spending time at the guild every day. The blonde's belly was noticeably large now and everyone in the guild was excited about the baby. Because of the pregnancy, she wasn't permitted to go on jobs, which left Laxus to do them without her. He refused to take extended jobs because Lucy couldn't go more than three days without eating her mate's lightning.

That day, the baby was moving around more than usual and everyone was taking the opportunity to feel the baby move. Laxus hadn't liked the idea of so many people touching his mate's belly, but she insisted that it was okay. The only people that hadn't been allowed within five meters of her Natsu and Gajeel; and though she didn't like it, Lucy understood it was because they were male dragon slayers.

Mira had been so excited when she felt the baby move inside of Lucy, her eyes had gone all dreamy before rushing off to look through some magazines to start planning Lucy's baby shower. Master Makarov and Erza's expressions had been the best though. Erza's face had gone blank for a moment before she started cooing cutely at the moving belly, embarrassing Lucy in the process. Makarov had started crying tears of joy as he rested his head and both hands to Lucy's belly. Laxus had to physically pull his grandpa from his mate after the old mage had refused to move away for almost a half an hour, and he hadn't gone willingly.

Eventually, the baby started kicking hard and it started to hurt. Laxus noticed and placed his hand on her belly. He let this lightning magic dance across her skin and started talking, and the baby calmed down right away. Lucy couldn't help but smile at him. They had noticed a couple weeks ago that his voice and the feel of his magic had a way of soothing the baby. When they had first discovered it, it had thrilled Laxus beyond belief.

When Laxus walked off to talk to Fried about something, the baby started moving like crazy again. This was definitely something she was going to have to include in the book that she, Levy, and Juvia were writing. As it turned out,_ Sorcerer Weekly Magazine_ found out about the book they were writing when they had come to do an article on the Fairy Tail dragon slayers and their mates. The editors had gotten them in touch with a publisher who was excited about the idea of publishing the book as soon as it was ready, and the Magic Council also wanted a copy due to dragon slayer magic being so rare.

But she would think on all of that later. For now, it was time to get her mate home before it got dark out. She knew how protective Laxus could be without a lunar eclipse and she didn't want to see what would happen during one while surrounded by a bunch of people while she was pregnant. She had a feeling that if someone even looked in her direction, he would destroy everything around them. _Besides, I have a feeling that tonight will be interesting and I might want to take notes for the book._ A moment later, she caught her mate's eye and saw the heat growing in them. _Second thought, probably won't have time to take notes. I'll worry about all that in a few days._

**Three Months Later**

Lucy and Laxus were screaming in pain in the guild's infirmary. Lucy was screaming because she was in labor and Laxus was screaming because his mate had broken his hand from squeezing the bones until they snapped. Porlyusica and Wendy were with them to help deliver the baby while telling the lightning dragon slayer to suck it up.

Down in the guild hall, everyone was waiting anxiously for the baby to be born. Makarov was wearing a path in the floor as he paced back and forth. The Thunder God Tribe cringed every time they heard their leader scream out in pain, they hated knowing that he was in pain but there was nothing they could to help him. Natsu was holding onto Juvia's hand in a death grip, he hated knowing that his best friend was hurting. Gajeel wanted to tease the fellow dragon slayer, but didn't have the heart since he knew he would regret it later. He had gotten Levy pregnant during the last lunar eclipse and just knew that she was going to do the same thing to him.

The blonde screamed again which was followed by Laxus' scream, and then the cries of a newborn baby. Lucy collapsed back on the bed as her mate stared at their newborn baby girl. Wendy cleaned her off while Porlyusica made sure that Lucy was okay. Both mother and daughter were said to be healthy just as the baby was placed in Lucy's arms before Wendy moved to heal the lightning dragon slayer's broken hand.

Laxus hardly noticed anything outside of Lucy holding the small bundle in her arms. His mate was sweaty and her hair was plastered against her skin. But as he watched her smile down at the brown eyed baby with his nose. The baby stopped crying as soon as Lucy held her. He still couldn't move, the realization still hadn't come to him that his mate had give him a daughter; they were a family.

"Do you want to hold her?" Lucy asked him, her soft voice breaking through his stupor.

He made an awkward cradle as she placed the baby in his arms. Her bright brown eyes locked on his for a moment before they closed as her mouth formed an O as she yawned.

"We have a daughter," he said, unable to hide the wonder in his voice.

"What should we name her?" Lucy asked in a tired voice.

He looked up at his mate and smiled. "How about Luna?"

She chuckled as she reached her hand out to rest on his arm. "Luna Celeste Dreyer, I like it."

Leaning close, Laxus gave her a gentle kiss as they stared at the beautiful baby they created. A cheer erupted from the guild, only then did they realize that Porlyusica and Wendy were no longer in the room. It wouldn't be long before their guild mates would start filtering in to see the new baby, but for the moment, they were going to enjoy their time together, just the three of them.

**A/N: Well, this is the final chapter for this story, it was originally going to be two, but I combined them into one. I am so grateful for all the support you gave me while I was working on this story. It took a lot longer to write and post than I normally would which really bothered me, but my school work comes first and I had to concentrate on exams before I could worry about fan fiction. Warm-Fuzzies and review please! Let me know what you thought of the ending!**

**A/N 2: I kicked ass on my exams! Even got the highest grade in one of my classes so I am very happy with how I did, made taking the time away from this story worth it!**


End file.
